Love takes off all masks
by purdygirl96
Summary: Nineteenth century. Arrange marriage. Can love be found, where it doesn't exist for so long now? (Sorry I suck at summaries. In the beginning the story might be a little boring. Somewhere there might be sexual contents.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Please, leave some reviews, no matter positive or negative. It might a bit boring in the beginning. Sorry. :)**

* * *

Roman Reigns stood tall with his black tailcoat on and his hair put in a tight bun, looking as elegant as ever, watching the crowd. The people were dancing around and obviously having fun, something that didn't count for him at all. Yes, he was there, but didn't feel as a part of this crowd. He remembered there was a time, when he used to like masked balls. The greatest feeling was before the event – when everybody are excited, trying to look the best way they could and to impress the ones they wanted to…or just to impress the people they'll meet. Roman wondered how can the women plan their dresses and mask days, even months, before the ball. How did they have the energy for that? He sighed. Yes…he used to like masquerades… he used to like the excitement that the event brought with it…he used to like the women there. But now… he was looking at the crowd and…nothing. The women were all the same. Arrogant coquettes with expensive dresses, a lot of makeup and not a bit of an intellect. They weren't interesting for him anymore. Suddenly it turned out that the body desires weren't feeding his soul at all.

"Aren't you going to dance with anyone? " A male voice, asked somewhere from behind him. Roman turned around.

"Oh…hey Seth. Great ball…really, but I'm not in a mood for dancing tonight. "

"But look at all the women… they are all beautiful…You see anyone you like?"

Roman shook his head.

"Alright…suit yourself…I'm going to have fun." Seth smiled and Roman nodded. When he was alone with his thoughts again, he sighed one more time. He noticed that a few women were throwing glances at him, probably hoping he'll ask them for a dance, but he didn't have similar intentions. He decided that he might go out on the balcony to get some fresh air. And that was what he did. He expected to be the only one, who was feeling the need to get away from the big fancy decorated hall, but he was mistaken. There, on the balcony, was a lady, looking straight ahead. She wore simple white dress with a little piece of black embroidery over the skirt and black lace on the upper part of the dress. Part of her dark brown hair was pulled back and the other part fell down in gentle waves a little under her shoulders. Roman could tell she was wearing a mask, probably the same color like the dress, but he couldn't be sure.

"Excuse me, miss…would you mind if I stay for a while?" The woman turned around and Roman found himself face to face with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. If it was up to him, he wouldn't ever stop looking in those eyes… those golden eyes… Although half of her face was hidden behind the mask, he could already tell she was beautiful. She looked up at him and a soft smile spread over her red lips.

"No, not at all. I wouldn't mind some company at all." Roman smiled back and took a place next to her. The both of them fell quiet, looking somewhere over the horizon.

"The sky is beautiful tonight" Roman whispered.

"Yes. Very beautiful. The stars are shining bright, but the moon is even brighter."

"Why aren't you in there? I'm sure there are a lot of men, who would want to dance with you."

"Yeah… but… I don't want to dance with them. If it wasn't for my brother, I wouldn't be here tonight. And I would probably have better time."

"Don't you like masked balls?" Roman asked curious. He didn't expect to hear that from a woman.

"Oh…no...The masquerades are great. Or at least used to be great. The idea of a masked ball is to put a mask on and once in your life to show your real self, isn't it? I mean we never are ourselves… And when you put a mask on, you become anonymous. So you can be yourself without any kind of fears. And look what are these people doing there – dancing, flirting, drinking… Nothing different from what they usually act like."

"Maybe that's their real self." Said Roman.

"It's possible, but I prefer not to believe that. I wouldn't dance with any of the guys there." The lady stated.

"Then dance with me…right here…I'm not there…I'm right here and I'm not wearing any kind of mask right now" Roman said, looking into her eyes. Grey into golden. He reached his hand out for her. She looked at his extended hand and then at his face. She thought for a minute and put her small hand into his. Roman put his other hand on her waist and brought her closer to him. He felt so right. Maybe they looked funny, because she was rather short, even for a woman and he was tall for a man. But it didn't matter. He felt right. After a minute or so the music from the inside stopped. They pulled away from each other.

"I should probably go." She whispered. Roman nodded. "I had a wonderful time. You really made my night" She added and turned to leave.

"Wait…Will you at least tell me your name?" he asked hopeful.

She smiled and answered: "It's Helen, Mr. Reigns. I thought you already knew" the woman turned around and walked out, leaving him out there, alone in the balcony. How was he supposed to know that?

"Helen…" Roman whispered to himself. Like Helen of Troy… the most beautiful woman…her beauty lead to a war…Ah...such beauty and yet...deadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Helen had no idea where she was riding to. Hell, she had no idea where she was at all. She feared to admit it, but she was lost. Great. The worst part was that if she ever managed to find the way home, her brother would kill her. She wasn't supposed to ride alone. Seth had forbid it, but she did it anyways. It was no fun, when she had to ride around with one of his pages.

Helen doubted that she would last much longer. It was almost lunch time and the sun was rising even higher in the sky. It was getting hotter and she didn't bring water with her. What was she going to do now? She looked around. She was surrounded by threes… Great.

Her black stallion, Attila, suddenly stopped. Obviously something had caught his attention. Helen looked around too, but saw nothing. In the next moment everything happened so fast that she couldn't process what it was. At first she heard some noise…like gunshot and then…Attila was standing on his back feet. Helen couldn't react fast enough to try to calm him down. She slipped from his back, falling hard on the ground. The last thing she felt, before she blackout was a sharp pain running through her head.

* * *

Helen slowly opened her eyes and found herself in an unknown room. She slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position and looked around. The room wasn't decorated too fancy…it was simple and cozy. She was alone at first, but in a minute or two the door opened and the room was entered by small old woman.

"Oh…you have woken up. I'm so glad, Miss." The woman said, but Helen could tell that she wasn't originally from USA. There was something European in the way she spoke. The old lady smiled warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a little, but I'm feeling good. Thanks for asking. Who are you?"

"I'm Clara. Mr. Ambrose's maid."

"Mr. Ambrose?" Helen asked. She had heard the name once or twice, but couldn't remember anything more than that.

"He found you. Actually your horse got scared, because of his bullets. He was out there hunting. But doesn't matter now. You are good. And you must be hungry. You said you feel well enough, so put the dress I picked for you on and get down for dinner. You'll get to meet Mr. Ambrose." Clara smiled.

"Oh…thanks…" Helen answered as Clara walked out of the room. The red dress, that the maid had picked, was put on the chair next to the window. She quickly put the dress on and made her way downstairs. Clara was waiting for her at the end of the steps.

"The dress was made for you, Miss. You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Mrs. Clara." Helen smiled and followed Clara. They entered the living room. Long wood table, fancy chairs, fireplace. There was also a man, looking out of the big window with his back turned to them. He was tall with broad shoulders, muscular body and dirty blond hair.

"Mr. Ambrose…Miss Helen is ready for dinner."

The man turned around and made a sign to his maid to leave. When he fixed his gaze on Helen, he looked her up and down, boredom shining through his eyes. Helen all of sudden felt nervous under his blue stare. And the uncomfortable silence wasn't helping her.

"Uh…I'm Helen Rollins. It's nice to meet you Mr. Ambrose. Thanks for taking care of me." She said shyly. Mr. Ambrose just nodded his head and took his place on the table. Helen stood there, not knowing if it was okay to sit or not.

"Are you going to eat standing?" His voice was cold, but so deep. It sent chills down her spine. She felt her cheeks flush in red as she made her way to the table, sitting on the one of the luxurious chairs. She took the spoon and started eating her soup. Helen was trying to show some good manners. She usually wouldn't care, but something in this man made her wanting to impress him. She concentrated on her plate, feeling like if she meets his gaze, every bit of control in her would leave her and she'll be puppet in his hands. All these feelings scared her. Why would she feel like that, when she doesn't even know him? What was wrong with her?

Helen felt his gaze on her. She knew he was watching her intently and that made her even more nervous than before.

"I sent a letter to your brother, so he doesn't have to worry that something wrong has happened. Tonight you'll stay here and tomorrow I'll take you home." Mr. Ambrose stated like he was talking about business. Helen allowed herself to look at him. His eyes were cold… but as they fixed on her she felt like everything inside of her was burning. She took a chance to study his face… and to remember his features. His nose was cute and manly and so were his lips with their strict tight line that was forming them. She wanted so bad to feel them on her own. Helen licked her suddenly dry lips.

"Thank you, Mr. Ambrose. I'm sorry for all the trouble." She whispered as she continued to eat her dinner. She didn't know what was going to happen during that night, but surely everything after that won't ever be the same. Including her.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean Ambrose couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. Her with those full red lips, so begging him to taste them. Her with those cute little nose. Her with that beautiful face. Her with those eyes. Golden flames, burning in front of him, inside of him, making him feel alive again. It's been so long now. It was going to take a while before he admits it, but he was scared from his feelings. Dean sighed and closed his eyes tightly, hoping that sleep will take over soon.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Dean asked her. His cold usual behavior was back to normal. He was glad that the little moment of uneasiness he had in the middle of the night was now gone. Or at least he thought so.

Helen wore the same dress that Mrs. Clara gave her yesterday. Her hair was free, falling down her shoulders and her eyes were glistering with that undying fire, they usually had in them. Dean tried to concentrate on something else. He couldn't stand the fact that he couldn't keep his self-control, when he was with her.

"Yes, Mr. Ambrose. I'm ready." Helen smiled charmingly at him. God…why was she torturing him like that? Didn't she know what she was doing to him?

"Alright then." Dean said as he got on his horse. He extended his hand for Helen, intending to help her get on as well. She took it, sitting in front him. Dean's chest was pressed into her back. He took the bridles in his hands and tapped the sides of the horse with his boots, making the young stallion move. Dean was so close to her. He couldn't help, but inhale her scent. So intoxicating. He wanted to bury his face in the fall of hair in front of him… he wanted to breath in the scent of her skin as well. To taste every inch of her body. To mark it too… so she and the whole world would know, who she belonged too. Dean imagined the feel of her soft flesh under his lips and hands. How perfect would it be if he had her underneath him, moaning his name in ecstasy? But not "Mr. Ambrose" as Helen called him. "Dean…" he heard in his mind. Dean wanted to hear his name from those sweet lips so bad. He shook his head in disapproval and disgust as he felt the well-known throb in his trousers. Dean thanked to the creator of these dresses. Helen couldn't feel his excitement through all these skirts, forming the dress.

* * *

"I'm glad you agreed to my offer." Seth smiled widely at Roman. He hadn't imagined it any better. And now that Roman was okay with that, he had one concern less than before. Seth continued:

"I have always wanted a brother… And now I'll get to have one too. Though we were already brothers by soul…we are going to be real brothers now."

"Yeah. I couldn't have imagined it any better." Roman smiled as well.

"And we get to unite our lands… What better than that? No one will dare to touch us." Seth's smile grew wider with every passing second. The only thing that he had to deal with was his sister. Probably a tough battle.

* * *

Helen couldn't help, but let her mind wander. There was a slight possibility for Mr. Ambrose to like her. To want her. She almost laughed at the thought of that. He acted and looked like he couldn't stand her and he obviously was in a hurry to get rid of her. She couldn't blame him though, but still…she had her hope. Oh….how great would it be if Mr. Ambrose asked her brother for her hand… They would get married; have beautiful blond children, hopefully with his charming eyes. Helen sighed dreamily in her mind.

Helen noticed her brother's manor, their manor, in the distance. A sudden wave of sadness went through her body. What if she never sees Mr. Ambrose again?

* * *

Seth was waiting for them to arrive in front of the manor. He didn't look as pissed as Helen thought he would. But that didn't have to mean anything. Oh…Roman was there too. She smiled softly as she saw him. She had always liked him, but he never noticed her. At least not until that masquerade a few weeks ago. Roman Reigns was surely a handsome man.

Seth helped his sister get down from the horse and sent Mr. Ambrose a death glare. Helen wondered why he would do that.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Mr. Ambrose." Helen smiled and made a curtsy. Which made Seth throw even nastier look at Mr. Ambrose, who nodded at her. To Helen appeared there was a little smile, forming on his face now, maybe because of her brother's reaction.

"Roman, you remember my sister, Helen." Seth said after Mr. Ambrose left. Roman did remember Helen, how could he forget her? But he just had no idea that she was Seth's sister. Yes, he has seen her once or twice, when they were striplings, but never paid attention to her, since she was younger than them by 10 years. But he couldn't be happier now that he agreed to Seth's offer. He imagined something a lot worse.

"Of course I do" Roman smiled at her as he took Helen's hand in his and brushed his lips against her knuckles. She smiled back at him.

"Alright. Let's get inside. There is something important we need to discuss." Seth said, turning around. He walked in in the manor and he was soon followed by the other two.

"What is it?" Helen asked as they got in the huge fancy leaving room. She took a place in the one of the armchairs.

"Well… You are old enough now. You are even a bit older actually. So… I decided that it's time for you to start your own family… Me and Roman talked and came to concussion that it would be the best for him, for you, for me and for the business, if you become his wife."


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Helen asked dumbfounded. Her eyes fell on Roman. He was just looking her back with expression, which was impossible to read. "You want me to marry Mr. Reigns?"

"Yes" Seth confirmed.

"To marry him? Just like that? Because it's good for the business?"

"Not just because of that. It's good for you too."

"Oh…please. Don't give me that shit. You don't think about me, but about you and yours so called business." Helen said, rising her voice a little.

"Helen…don't you dare talk to me like that. If you want to think I'm not doing it for your own good, then fine. Think whatever you want, but deal with it. The whole life is business. Get used to that idea from now on."

"But what about love and happiness? I'm sure Mr. Reigns is a great person and I would have a lot of reasons to love him, but as of right now…that feeling doesn't exist in me…not for him."

"Doesn't exist for Roman? For who exists then?" Seth asked, getting angrier. With a voice, that was mocking her and the scene earlier, he added: "Mr. Ambrose?"

Helen cheeks flashed with red by the mentioning of his name, but she hurried to find a way for controlling her reactions.

"Where did this come from, Seth? I don't know Mr. Ambrose. How can I have any kind of feelings for him?" She asked calmly, which only made Seth angrier.

"I know you too well, Helen. You can't mislead me, no matter how much you want to. So what happened during the night? I'm curious to know how exactly he took care of you."

"Excuse me? What exactly are you accusing me of?" Helen asked, hurt by her brothers words.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Do I look like a whore? I didn't imagine that my brother would think so low of me."

"You surely act like a whore. Go there…spend the night in another man's manor and God knows what else you have done with him…you flutter your eyelashes at him…."Oh thank you, Mr. Ambrose". There surely are going to spread rumors around for you. And if you don't take Roman now, no man will ever want you. Believe me…nobody wants a whore for a wife. And I'll never approve any kind of relationship with a man like Dean Ambrose. You have no choice, Helen. You are going to marry Roman and that's final."

Helen understood that this battle was lost. She was just a woman in a man's world and had no choice to decide who to marry or who to love. It wasn't that she didn't like Roman. She liked him way too much. But it was the fact that her brother didn't care about her, but only for his own good, that drove her mad. She sighed and with cold expression answered:

"Fine. I'll marry Mr. Reigns."

Seth smiled.

"Good… now that's a good girl. One day you'll thank me. And right now I think you should thank Roman. He is pretty much aware of the rumors that might spread… and still wants you. That might be a big blow for his reputation. So thank Roman. I'll leave you two alone." Seth said and left the room, leaving the soon to be husband and wife alone. Helen looked at Roman, who was looking her back. She decided that to survive through this situation and life was possible only if she was submissive. She bowed down slightly and whispered:

"Thank you, Mr. Reigns."

Roman was looking at her intently. He desired those golden eyes. He wanted them focused on him. God…he desired her. He didn't want her head to ever be down like that. Roman wanted her happy, but he wasn't sure if he is the one that could make her happy. He knew all too well that you can't tell your heart who to love. And no matter that Dean Ambrose was no good for her… she wouldn't be able to stop herself if she had feelings for him. But considering the fact that she had spent just one night with Ambrose, he was almost positive that he still had all chances to make Helen entirely his.

"Look at me, Helen." Roman said. Helen raised her eyes and locked them with his grey ones. Golden into grey again. Roman wasn't sure before, but now he was. From that moment on…he was lost. "Don't you ever bow down, okay?"

Helen nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Reigns."

"Roman. We are going to get married. Stop calling me like that. I'm Roman." He smiled and stepped closer to her. His chest pressed into hers… Almost. She was very short so her chest was pressed against his abdomen. Helen looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Helen. I'll do my best to make you happy. I'm sorry I'm not what you want."

"No…" Helen shook her head. "You are the best for me. You are great…even perfect. I'll be happy."

As much as Roman wanted to believe that, he couldn't. But it was all that he wanted to hear. The other things didn't matter for him. He nodded and smiled again.

"You know…sweet Helen… you are beautiful." Roman said as he buried his right hand into her hair. It was oh so soft. He slid his hand down and rested it on her neck. His fingers were a little rough, but felt good on the side of her neck and sent chills down her spine. Roman put his left hand on her waist and brought her even closer to him, if that was possible at all. He lifted her a little so that her face was few inches away from his.

"From the moment I saw you on that masquerade, I knew I had to have you. I wanted you so bad. Oh…Helen I desired you." Roman breathed against her lips and just a moment later he captured them with his own. That felt even better than he had imagined all these sleepless nights. Helen wrapped her arms around his neck and licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he gladly gave. As Roman felt her tongue against his, he released an animalistic growl. He felt the sudden urge to kiss down her neck and to mark her… he wanted to be obvious for everybody that Helen was his. And especially for Ambrose. Roman didn't miss the way he was looking at her.

When they broke the kiss Helen smiled up at Roman. It wasn't going to be that bad if he was kissing her like that all the time. And though she couldn't help, but wonder: How would Mr. Ambrose's lips feel against hers?


	5. Chapter 5

**I still appreciate some reviews. Thanks. :)))**

* * *

Helen stood next to Roman in her big expensive wedding dress, not a bit excited. The sides of her face were starting to hurt from all these fake smiles she had to throw to the people, who came to congratulate the new – married couple. Their wedding was a big thing… the main event for the last weeks. Everybody, who lived nearby were invited and no one missed it. She sighed before smiling again to the next couple that came to them.

"Relax… I know how you feel. It's going to be over soon. We'll have our first night as husband and wife." Roman whispered gently in her ear. Their first night as husband and wife? A sudden blush took its place on Helen's cheeks as she thought of what was going to happen during that night. She was a bit scared, but for sure excited too. The redness deepened its color as she heard the raspy voice that sometimes, haunted her dreams.

"Congratulations, Mr. Reigns …" Dean Ambrose nodded towards Roman as if to show respect. Then took Helen's hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles. "…Mrs. Helen"

Roman's first reaction as he saw Ambrose was to wrap his hand around Helen's waist and to bring her closer to him. Even though he nodded back at him, every part of his body, soul and mind screamed "Mine!" . He wasn't blind after all. Roman could see the affect this man had on his woman. And he could see it perfectly clear. He also happened to see through Ambrose's cold expression. He was a good actor for sure. His face might be emotionless, expressionless. His eyes – seemingly cold, but they gave it all away. Yes, Roman Reigns wasn't stupid. For him was crystal clear that Dean Ambrose wanted Helen. The only thing he wasn't sure about was how deep his feelings were. Was it just a physical attraction or there were also feelings attached? For the first time in his life Roman had doubts about himself. It was a battle he wasn't sure he was going to win. Not because Ambrose was a powerful opponent, but because his magic was working on Helen.

* * *

Helen decided to take some fresh air. She felt like she couldn't breathe because of all these people in there. She wanted to be only with herself for a while. She went out on the balcony and was glad that nobody was there. There, alone for the first time during that night, Helen had time to think. And the more she thought, the more she realized that she was scared from her first night with Roman as his wife.

"Helen…" a voice whispered somewhere behind her. Helen turned around.

"Mr. Ambrose." She made a bow. Dean said nothing. He just stood there, his gaze fixed somewhere behind her. Helen didn't know what to say. After these few minutes of silence, she thought it would be the best if she just gets back inside. A few seconds before she walked out, Mr. Ambrose grabbed her arm and pressed her back against the wall next to the glass door that led inside.

"Mr. Ambrose, what are you doing?" Helen asked, caught in surprise by his actions.

As Dean looked in her eyes, he whispered:

"You look beautiful tonight… "He made a pause and then added: "But you always do. You are so beautiful, Helen. You bewitched me or not… you cursed me. I can't stop thinking about you."

"I'm sorry for the discomfort I caused you in that case, Mr. Ambrose" Helen said rather casually, but her heart was pounding in her chest. She wanted to tell him that she had thought about him a lot too, but she was a married woman now and it wasn't appropriate.

"I wish I could hate you for this curse you threw over me, but I can't. Sometimes I think about how I would punish you, if I had that chance. I see myself tearing your dress apart…" Dean caught a lock of hair between his fingers and brought it closer to his nose. He inhaled deeply the scent. "… but instead of causing you any physical pain…I see you there…wearing nothing…" he released her hair from his fingers and slid them down, gently brushing them over her neck. "…There are so many things I would do to you…" his hand slid further, stroking her shoulder. He leaned in bringing his mouth to her ear. "If I had you, I would punish you for your curse by taking away the most precious and intimate thing you could give me." He whispered in her ear and nibble at it gently. Helen closed her eyes in the sudden pleasure she felt spreading through her whole body. Dean placed one of his hands on her waist and pressed her to his massive chest. Helen felt the remarkable hardness of his muscles underneath his shirt. All of her thoughts disappeared in the moment, when he grabbed her long brown hair in his palm and pulled her face inches apart from his. His lips smashed against hers in a ruthless kiss.

Helen felt helpless, entirely in Dean's power. She was surprised that his lips were gentle and soft. If she had to be honest, she expected brutality, but all she found was pure lust and passion. Dean Ambrose was confusing her. What kind of man was he? Gentle in one moment and cold in the other.

Dean purposely pressed his groin into her so that she could feel his growing hunger for her.

"Mr. Ambrose…please, let go of me." Helen whispered as his lips pulled apart. She felt slightly uncomfortable as she felt his hardness against her. Dean shook his head.

"I want you, Helen." He whispered.

"I'm married to Roman."

"I know that. You think I don't? He must be very happy that he is the one that's going to have you first. But you'll never be fully his. You'll think of me… And you'll wonder what it would be if I was your first man. If I take away your virginity."

Helen shook her head.

"Please…let me go…"

Mr. Ambrose sighed sadly and pulled away from Helen With one last glance at her, he left the balcony. Helen was left alone, breathing heavily. She didn't remember how she got inside and went upstairs to get her ready for the big night.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry if it's a bit boring. There's almost no dialogues. Leave some reviews, please. :))**

* * *

Helen was lying in the bed in nothing, but a white gauzy night-gown. It wouldn't be her first choice of clothes, but that was what her maids dressed her in. They gently combed her hair.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Helen. The master won't be able to take his hands off of you."

Helen smiled and nervously nodded in appreciation. She surely needed some support. Her nervousness grew as she was left alone in the room, waiting for Roman.

* * *

The door opened. Roman walked slowly into the room. He couldn't say he wasn't nervous. Truth to be told: he had imagined the night, when he would make Helen entirely his from the day of the masquerade on. What if he fucks it all up?

Roman's grey eyes travelled all over the room and fixed on the little figure in front of the open window. The wind was blowing Helen's beautiful hair and the gauzy night-gown. Did she hear him come in or not? He didn't want to startle her. But God was she beautiful…

He went over her and placed his hands on her belly from behind, pulling her towards him. Helen's back was pressed against his chest. She put her small hands over his. Roman deeply inhaled the scent of her hair. He leaned in a little more and kissed the side of Helen's neck. She closed her eyes as his beard tickled her enjoyably.

"Roman…" She whispered. She, being so close to him, could feel his excitement. Thrills of fear ran down her spine again. Roman's mouth didn't left her neck as one of his big hands slid up and cupped her breast; nipples already harden by the cold air. Helen turned around to face him. Roman pulled her towards him and started kissing her, licking her lips. His hands, powerful and rough, stroked her neck and back with extreme tenderness. Helen felt the tension in her grow under his tempting caresses. She felt herself slowly opening up for him; the fear seemed to leave her.

Roman pulled her towards the bed. His hands moved over her flushed flesh and when they reached her breasts again, she gave out a choked moan. This sound seemed to unleash something primary in him, because he pinned her to the bed, kissing her fiercely. His lips were hard, persistent and powerful; his tongue hot, trying to slide into her mouth. That was the kiss of an excited man, a warrior who takes what he wants and does not recognize any limits. When he pulled away, the both of them could hardly breathe.

"When I first saw you, I wanted only one thing - to lie between your tender thighs. I imagined how I would penetrate you and sink in deeply. In my dreams I was hearing your moans, echoing in my ears." Roman rumbled in her ear as he nibbled at it.

Helen didn't answer. Roman ripped away her night – gown and looked her body up and down. He fixed his gaze on her breasts. His grey eyes became dark and mysterious, she winced touched by a feeling that she had never felt before. Not for him.

Roman buried his face between her breasts and then took one of her harden nipples in his mouth. He gently bit on it and caressed it with his tongue. When he released it, he gave equal attention to her other breast, while his hands were moving over her belly, butt and thighs. There was something magical about this man. Something Helen couldn't resist. A primary force that made him attractive and overwhelming. Roman was torturing her flesh with his hands and mouth.

One of his hands slid down to her stomach and even lower. Helen moaned, when he buried his fingers between her thighs, sliding them in her wet folds. She didn't expect him to stick a finger in her hidden moisture. Her hips wildly jumped out of bed; her whole body was shaken by the piercing pleasure. His fingers never stopped moving in and out until she felt herself overwhelmed by madness, eager desire for something she couldn't give a name.

"What are you doing with me?" Helen moaned. Her whole being turned into a hard, throbbing point that he rubbed and teased with his fingers.

"Relax, Helen… Enjoy it now; take the pleasure now, before I hurt you…"

Helen felt his hardness, brushing her thigh. His fingers were sending unimaginable sensations all over her body. She pressed herself to Roman's hand, squeezing her thighs tightly. The pleasure exploded in her, getting a hoarse cry out of her mouth. What was happening with her? She felt as if her soul was flying out of her body.

Roman leaned over her, pressing his hardness to her pelvis. For the first time Helen allowed herself to take a look at his body. It was admirable. He was well shaped and hard on all of the right places.

"Touch me, Helen." He rambled. Helen hesitated. Her previous fears seemed to wash over her again. Roman grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his throbbing member. When he felt her hand around him, some kind of madness came in to him. He grabbed her hips and entered her with one quick thrust. His powerful invasion suddenly tore her virginity, decreasing somewhat the pain that it would cause her, if he had made it slower and clumsier.

Helen cried out in surprise and pain, and then fell silent. She felt as if she had been torn in two. Then the pain of the penetration started to disappear and she felt his incredible power, filling her.

Roman's body was pressing passionately to hers as he waited for her to adjust to his size a little. His heart was beating fast in his chest.

"God…Helen. I've been waiting for this moment for so long. You feel so good – so wet, hot and oh…God… so tight."

Roman slowly started to move inside of her, increasing the speed. Soon Helen began to push her hips to him, meeting his thrusts. He heard her moaning as she moved so she could take him deeper in. He managed to control himself with an enormous effort of the will. When he felt his control weakened, Roman slid his hand between them to caress her hot center. Then the passion completely captured his mind and body. His thrusts became more powerful. He felt her nails digging into his shoulders and realized that her passion was rising like a wave.

Helen indulged in the magical moment that had no name. She was filled with bliss. She pressed to her husband and shook in ecstasy.

Roman felt her climax and with long, guttural moan poured his seed into her. He wanted to stay forever in her. His heart was beating deafeningly; the smell of their lovemaking filled the air around. He could not recall another experience, which had been as rewarding as when he took his virgin wife. And he would do it again with no regrets if he could.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: First I want to warn you...There's not that much of an action in this chapter. Second: I'm aware of the fact that Roman has an older brother in the real life, but I just didn't want to use him in the story. Leave reviews. Thanks.:)))**

* * *

Helen was sitting in the big comfy armchair, reading a book. Outside was raining quietly, calmingly. But she still felt some kind of worry and couldn't tell why. Helen seemed to forget that feeling for a bit as one of the maids entered the room.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Helen. We have guests."

"Guests?" Helen asked, surprised. She didn't expect anyone.

"The master's brother and his wife."

Helen got up from the chair. She fixed her light blue dress a little.

"Invite them in, please." The maid nodded and made her way out of the room. In a few short minutes Helen wasn't alone anymore. She was joined by three people: Tall, big, dark-haired guy; skinny blond woman and…for her biggest surprise – Dean Ambrose. She made an effort to remain calm.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Reigns. I'm Jake – Roman's older brother and this is my beloved wife – Katherine and our closest friend – Dean Ambrose." The man extended his hand to Helen.

"You can call me just Helen. No need to be so official. We are a family now." Helen smiled widely as she shook his hand. She took a better look at his face and had to admit that he and Roman were nothing alike. At least on the outside. He had very normal brown eyes, crooked nose and rather dark skin. Yes, Roman was kind of swarthy too, but you couldn't straight guess hisPolynesian blood. His brother on the other hand was a totally different story. But Jake's dark brown, almost black hair was the only thing that he and Roman seemed to have in common.

Helen shook Katherine's hand as well. The woman smiled widely at her, showing her perfectly white teeth, but her blue eyes remained cold and emotionless. Helen wouldn't define her as beautiful. Katherine was skinny, rather bony you could say, which wasn't attractive at all.

Helen took a glance at Dean Ambrose. She made a bow for him, to which he answered with slight nod of his head.

"Mr. Ambrose, I'm glad to see you again." Helen said politely.

"You've met?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, a couple of times. Mr. Ambrose saved my life once…and he was on our wedding." Helen explained.

"Oh…the wedding! About that I have to apologize. We didn't attend your wedding. I had some business to do. I'm an awful brother."

"Oh…no worries. It's just a wedding. If you ask me I wish I didn't attend it myself." Helen said with a smile. She hurried to add: "Not because of Roman, of course. I just don't like big events with a lot of people."

"I understand…" Jake smiled.

"Oh…but please…take a seat."

The four of them sat down.

"Roman should be back for dinner. He never mentioned that we'll be having so dear guests."

"He didn't? Maybe he has forgotten. He knew we were going to come. He told me he would go hunting today. Even invited me with him and his people, but sadly, we couldn't come here earlier. "

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to go hunting. The season has just started. "Helen smiled. "How do you and Mr. Ambrose know each other?"

Jake looked at Dean for a minute and then answered:

"We used to be a business partners long time ago and here we are today – close friends." Jake explained. Helen smiled and nodded. Jake added: "Oh… and Helen…I'm pleasantly surprised by your appearance. I didn't expect that. But…Lord…you are beautiful. "

Katherine and Dean looked at Jake, both of them seemed unhappy of his words. Helen cheeks flushed in red.

"Thanks "She whispered.

* * *

Helen was left alone with Mr. Ambrose in the room, while Jake and Katherine went to take baths. She didn't want to be alone with him, but she had to deal with the situation.

"Roman wouldn't be happy to see you here, Mr. Ambrose." Helen broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I know." Dean simply answered.

"Why are you here?"

"I was invited by my friend."

Helen wasn't sure that he was being honest, but she didn't say anything. The silence filled the room once again. Until Dean broke it.

"So…the big guy had his way with you?"

"What?" Helen asked dumbfounded. She couldn't believe he was asking her such a thing.

"You are not an innocent little girl any more, are you? Reigns made you a woman, right?" Dean asked, coming closer to her. Helen didn't want him close to her at all. He made her feeling things she should be feeling for anyone, but her husband.

"Not any of your business." She hissed under her breath, pissed off. "Whatever happens, when our bedroom door closes, doesn't concern you, Mr. Ambrose."

"Why not? Was it that bad?" Dean smirked. Helen was totally mad now. She knew that was his intention, but she felt as if she had to defend Roman's honor.

"It wasn't bad at all, Mr. Ambrose. Roman is an experienced man. Talented big guy. He knew what he was doing and I reached my climax…. Not just once." Helen closed her eyes and moaned slightly by the thought of last night. "All night long, Mr. Ambrose. All. Night. Long."

Before Dean could answer anything, there were noises and rushed steps from the outside. In a minute the same maid that had announced the arrival of the guests came again in the room. She was looking pale and as if she was going to throw up.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Helen. The master is back. He is… uh… hurt."

"Roman is hurt?" a sudden wave of fear ran through Helen's heart. The maid nodded. "Where is he?"

"They brought him to Mrs. Adams to take care of his wounds." Mrs. Adams was an old little woman that took care of every kind of illness, pain, wound.

Helen didn't hesitate for a minute and ran down the house to Mrs. Adams room, followed by Dean. There were worried people in front of the room. Most of them were men. Helen decided they were part of his people. She went to walk in, but was stop by dark muscular guy. She had never seen him before, but considering the fact that she was new in this house, it was kind of normal.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Helen, but its better if you just stay and wait here." Helen shook her head.

"But Roman is in there…in pain…he maybe needs me."

She felt hands, wrapped around her shoulders and Helen was pressed to strong chest.

"Relax, Hel. He'll be fine. No need to worry that much." Seth whispered in his sister's ear. She had almost forgotten that her brother went hunting too. Helen buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What happened, Sethie?"

"I'm not sure. It happened so fast that no one saw anything. We were sitting for a break in the one moment and there was a shot in the other. Maybe it's just a wrong shot from the some other hunters. You know…it's the season. The bullet only grazed Romans shoulder after all. He really is lucky that it didn't stay in his arm, otherwise he would be in a lot of trouble right now…Don't worry. Your big guy will be fine."

Helen nodded her head, a bit relaxed now, but still stayed in Seth's arms. She really hoped that her brother was right.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Review. :))**

* * *

Seth wrapped his arms tighter around his baby sister's body. He looked around the room and just then noticed that Dean Ambrose was there too. He didn't know what he was doing here, but he surely didn't like that guy and the way he as looking at Helen. Ambrose had a bad reputation. Something Helen didn't know about and Seth thought it would be for the best if he tells her. He wasn't blind and could see the affect Ambrose had on her. And plus her knowledge would state his positions. So Seth figured it was a good idea. Yeah, she had to know. But Seth wasn't going to tell her now. She was already too stressed about Roman. No need to worry her even more.

The door opened and the white head of Mrs. Adams showed out. Helen pulled away from Seth and looked intently in the old woman.

"Is Roman okay?" she asked worried.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Helen. Mr. Reigns is going to be fine. Once the fever is over, he'll be fine. You may go and see him. But only you." Mrs. Adams smiled.

"Thank you." Helen said and went into the room, where her husband was.

Roman was lying on the bed with pained expression on his handsome face. Sweat was covering his muscular body. There was a bandage on his shoulder and it was bathed in blood. Helen had to ignore the sudden need to throw up. She just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Have a seat, darling. He might be out for hours. He might be out for minutes. No one knows. But don't worry, he'll wake up. I'll leave you alone with him and will take some rest. If you need me, just call me." Mrs. Adams explained.

"Thank you, Mrs. Adams." Helen said once again and went closer to the bed. She sat in the chair next to it. Her husband was lying on his stomach and his face was turned on one side, towards Helen. Once Mrs. Adams left, Helen released a loud sigh. She took one sweat lock of Roman's hair in her fingers and gently removed it from his face. Next to the bed was a bowl with cold water and towel in it. Helen took it and wrung it out. She gently placed the cold towel on Roman's burning face and slowly run the towel over it. He released a moan in his not so peaceful sleep.

"It's okay, honey. You are alright." Helen whispered in his ear as she continued to wipe his face with the towel. She had the chance to study his face better. She had always thought that Roman was a very handsome man, but now, through his worse moments; she realized how great of a man he really was. Handsome in every meaning of this word. Inside and out. And she knew that he was going to take her heart away. Or at least she hoped so. She feared that he might take just a part of her heart. And what about the leftovers of it? Why couldn't she give herself fully to Roman, her husband? She convinced herself that she didn't know, even though she knew way to well… her problem had a name. A name she hoped one day to say without fear, not of him, but fear of her own feelings…A name… Dean Ambrose.

* * *

Roman's grey eyes fluttered open. He felt a little better. There was still a pain in his shoulder of course, but at least the fever had passed away. He looked around the room and noticed that Helen was asleep. Part of her body was in the chair, and the upper part was laid on his bed. Her tiny hand was placed over his arm. He smiled. He was wondering if she was there, because she really cared or maybe there was some other reason. Roman tried to move, but the pain in his shoulder got even sharper and all he did was to wake up Helen. She looked at him and when she realized that he was awake a hint of happiness lit up her eyes.

"Don't move." She whispered. Roman nodded his head. "Do you want anything?"

"Water…" he said through raspy voice. In a second Helen was standing by the bed again with glass of water in her hand.

"Let me help you turn around." She said as she put a hand on his healthy shoulder and helped him turn around and then to sit in bed. "Maybe it's not a good idea to be in a sitting position."

"I'm fine… I'm not dying. Just give me the water." It sounded a bit harsh, but Roman hated when he was feeling so weak. Helen quietly gave him the glass of water. She thought of helping him drink too, but didn't want him to snap at her again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be mean. Not to you. Never to you." Roman whispered as Helen took the water from his hands and placed it on the table next to the bed.

"Why don't you just let me help you?"

"Because I'm a man…I have to help you, not the other way around… And I shouldn't be crying over some kind of wound. I'm a man…. I don't need help."

Helen looked at him strangely.

"Who are you trying to convince right now? Me or yourself? Because, honey, I know you are a man… even too much of a man. It has been proven to me already." Helen said with a smile as she ran her hand through his raven hair. Roman growled a little under his breath. Dammit….that woman had such an affect over him. Helen put her both hands on the sides of his face and made him look at her. "A very handsome man, if I might add." Helen with those yellow eyes, staring at his…. Her stare was driving him crazy.

"Kiss me…" Roman whispered. Helen smiled and captured his lips with hers in a hungry kiss. His body reacted immediately and he moaned into the kiss. Roman wrapped his hands around her waist and brought her over him. She was straddling his lap. Her lips slid down, hungrily kissing his jaw and neck and even further to his bare chest. She ran her tongue over one of his nipples.

"You better don't start anything like that right now." Roman moaned, feeling his arousal growing with every passing second.

"Shh…let me make you feel good, honey." Helen smiled up at him as she took his throbbing length in her hands, stroking it. Roman moaned in pleasure and he was ready to jump out of his skin as her hot mouth wrapped around his hardness. God, he had never felt anything as wonderful as his wife's mouth, taking him deep in. His eyes rolled on the back of his head. He knew he wouldn't last long. And he was right. It didn't take him much to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Review! :))**

* * *

Helen was standing in the living - room, staring through the open window. The wind was blowing her dress and hair. The night was beautiful. The moon was brighter than usually and so were the stars. She was so caught up in how wonderful the cold air felt against her skin, that she never heard the steps behind her.

Dean Ambrose leaned against the door frame, watching the small figure in front of the window. He guessed she didn't hear him coming. And she was obviously deep in thoughts, because she didn't react even after the long sigh Dean released. He was a bad bad person. He was well aware of that fact. Helen was married, he knew it very well, and he, as an honorable man, should probably back up and leave her alone. But he couldn't. Dean wanted Helen really bad. And it wasn't just physical attraction. At least not any more. He wanted to be the only man for her. Every image of her and Reigns in any kind of an intimate act drove him crazy. She was supposed to be his, only his. He wanted her. Dean hadn't wanted a woman for so long. He remembered the time he swore he will never feel that way again. But it's been way too long now. Yes, he remembered the vow he gave to himself very well, but his heart seemed to have forgotten it.

Dean quietly walked through the room and stopped behind Helen. He placed his hands around her waist and brought her closer to him. She had her back pressed against his abdomen. She squealed, not expecting him at all.

"Shh... You don't want your sweet precious husband to see that, do you?" Dean leaned in and whispered in her ear, but not before he inhaled the scent, coming from her hair. Her scent. The one that had been haunting his dreams every night. "ThoughﾅI wouldn't mind. At least he will know not to touch what doesn't belong to him."

"Mr. Ambrose... " Helen whispered. She didn't know what he wanted from her. And the fact that he thought of her as If of a property drove her mad. His property. And in the same time, that thoughtﾅ the thought of being Dean's sent some kind of heat down her body and to her most intimate parts. "I'm afraid you are wrong. I belong fully to Roman and no one else."

"Now that's a lie. I know it. You know it. Why are you lying to yourself, Helen?" He whispered in her ear again. He backed up and sat in the armchair behind them, but didn't forget to pull Helen with him. He turned her around and placed her in his lap so she was straddling it. Helen tried to get up, but Dean locked his hands on her waist. That made her attempts to escape impossible.

"I'm not lying to myself, Mr. Ambrose. That is the truth. I don't want to be anywhere near you, but you keep following me around. Why don't you just leave me alone? Stop sabotaging my marriage. I love Roman." In the minute the last three words slid from her mouth, Helen wondered if they were true.

Dean smirked.

"Really? Is that what you really want? Is that what you really feel?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered without even thinking. She wanted him as far away from her as possible. She hoped that he'll take all these sinful feelings with him and nothing like that would ever bother her soul again. Dean smirk grew even wider. His grip on her waist got tighter.

"I don't believe you, Helen." He stated and captured her lips with his. Helen's mind was telling her to pull away, to slap him for insulting her like that. But she couldn't. Her body wasn't listening to her rational thinking. And she was hating herself for that.

Dean brought her closer to him as Helen wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his messy dirty blond hair. That day she wasn't wearing so many underskirts, that's why she could perfectly feel every inch of his muscular body, brushing against hers. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Helen showed no resistance and let him in. As their tongues connected, both of them let out a moan of pleasure. Dean pulled away from her and his lips slowly slid down her jaw to her neck.

"Oh... Helen... why is your mouth telling me "no", when your lips, so soft and passionate, are screaming "yes"?" Dean asked as he continued to kiss her neck. "You want me, Helenﾅand you can't run from yourself. You have to deal with it."

"Mr. Ambrose..."

"Dean." He cut her off. "Say my name, Helen. I want to hear it from your sweet hot mouth."

"Dean...This is so wrong...so wrong." Helen said, panting. His lips never left her neck. What was that kind of pleasure? Why was she feeling such things for this complicated man? She was supposed to feel that way only for Roman.

"Then why does it feel so right? Don't you see it? You belong hereﾅwith meﾅ"

Helen let out a moan as Dean found some kind of spot on her neck that made the pleasure grew even more. It was his mouth's fault again for the goose bumps all over her body.

"Deanﾅ" She moaned his name. That caused Dean a smile. Yes, he was right. His name was supposed to slid out of her mouth like that. But only of her mouth. No one's else's. He continued to lick and suck on that spot. He made sure to leave a mark there. A mark - his message to Reigns. The big guy had to see it and for a minute to feel the burning jealousy Dean felt every day by seeing them together.

He moved his hands off of her waist and slid them up, cupping her breasts and giving them a gentle squeeze. They were so soft - even softer than he had imagined. He badly wanted to feel one of her nipples in his mouth.

Helen moaned again, a little louder this time. She didn't know what pushed her to do this. She wasn't thinking at all. Her body was in control, not her mind. She slid her hands down from his neck; she felt his rock-hard chest, she continued even further to his well- toned stomach, and further until she reached the desired spot. It wasn't his chest that was the only rock - hard thing in him, obviously. Dean yelped in surprise. He didn't expect her actions either. But he wouldn't stop her for sure. That's what he thought until someone cleared their throat somewhere in the background.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Alright. So I would like to thank ****flowersNfreaks for the reviews after each chapter. It is motivating me to write every day. Thank you, flowersNfreaks. It means a lot to me. I hope that I'll be enjoying your reviews more. And good guess by the way, lol. **

**P.S. It might be a little boring chapter. I wouldn't say there is a lot of action in it. **

**As always to everybody reading: Leave some reviews, thank you! :))**

* * *

Helen looked up in the direction of the doorway. Without knowing why, she felt a bit relieved for a moment. It was just Seth. But… oh boy… the expression on his face. Helen never thought she would see that... ever. Anger for sure. No, anger wasn't enough for describing what was written on Seth's face. It was pure rage. It was like he was ready to tear her and Dean both to pieces.

But it wasn't just that. There was also something else in his eyes. What was that? Helen had never seen it before. For a minute she thought there were little flames of jealousy and hurt in those big brown eyes. But it wasn't logical, so she just kept wondering what was that unknown expression on her big brother's face.

Helen finally managed to get off of Dean's lap. She straighten up her dress a little, but her redden cheeks, messy hair and glittering eyes gave all that what has been happening away. Suddenly the reality fell over her and she remembered that she was married after all. A big wave of guilt ran over her body and took the place of the arousal she felt a minute ago. She bowed her head down in shame of her actions. She really wanted to disappear somewhere and cry.

Seth took a few deep breaths in order to calm down.

"So… I see… It got pretty hot in here..." He started slowly.

"Oh yeah, very very hot… But I always feel hot, whenever I see your sister, so I couldn't tell the difference." Dean said as he stood up and smirked. Seth would just love to rip off Ambrose's head right now.

"Mr. Ambrose!" Helen hissed under her breath. She felt already bad enough and Dean wasn't helping her. Nor was Seth.

"I could never lie, Helen. I'm being totally honest. I'm sure Mr. Rollins is appreciating it." Dean smiled again. "I have to add… I think it was rude to interrupt us like that. And I highly doubt that he would let us continue…so if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of some… things."

Dean smirked again and passed by Mr. Rollins, leaving the room. It took Seth a huge effort not to knock Ambrose out. It was alright to say that he hated that guy.

"God… I can't stand him." He stated as he was left alone with Helen. He walked closer to her. "I don't get how you can be enjoying his touches… It seems you really are a whore after all, Helen."

"What's it with you always insulting me like that? Are you enjoying it? You feel big pleasure out of it, don't you?" Helen asked quietly.

"I am insulting you? It's impossible, considering the thing I caught you doing. You are insulting yourself. What's it with Ambrose anyways? Does he have something Roman doesn't? Please, I'm insisting to explain me that, because I seriously don't get it."

"Seth… would you stop… " Helen whispered.

"Oh… but why should I? I'm just a curious young man. I'm dying to know what is making you feel hot in case I decide to marry someone like you one day. One guy is never enough for a whore, right?"

Helen didn't answer. She had to suppress the urge to hit her big brother. She just stood there, while Seth was watching her intently. He took a few more breaths and calmly started to talk again:

"I suggest you stay away from Dean Ambrose, Helen. If not for Roman's dignity, mine dignity and your self – respect and pride… Because it seems that these are not good enough reasons for you, then what are you going to say about the fact that Dean Ambrose was a prisoner in Australia?"

"What?" Helen whispered again. She never expected something like that.

"Your loverboy never told you, although you are spending a lot of time together?" Seth smirked and added: "Oh… I forgot you are too busy for talking… with other things."

"He was in jail?" Helen asked again, not sure if she heard Seth right.

"Yes… he killed a person… or something like that."

"Who told you that?"

"Everybody knows that, Helen."

"So it's just a rumor?" Helen asked a little relieved now.

"You know that the most rumors are true. So don't calm down. But being the whore you are… you'll probably enjoy the thought of having your way with dirty bad prisoner, won't you?"

That was the moment Helen couldn't keep her emotions in anymore. Without even thinking, she slapped Seth hard, leaving a red mark on his cheek. She thought he really deserved it. He crossed the line, not just once that day. She expected some kind of a hit back from him or something, but it never came. He just started to laugh.

"You deserve a good punishment right now, Hel… But sadly, you are not my property anymore. You belong to Roman now… "Seth shook his head.

* * *

"How are you, little brother?" Jake asked Roman, concern shining through his brown eyes.

"I'm good… "Roman smiled at his brother. " Helen took really good care of me…you know."

Jake laughed heartedly.

"Oh… I'm sure about that. I have to say… Great choice of a woman. You must be very happy and I'm happy for you too."

"Yes… I guess I should be happy. She really is a great woman."

"You guess? Aren't you happy?" Jake raised his eyebrow.

"I am, but I think she is not happy… you know… like she doesn't give herself to me… I mean fully." Roman sighed. "And she doesn't talk much. She is a very quiet person. She is a little bit more emotional, when we are having an intimate moment though… but I'm still afraid… That she might say his name… not mine… "

"Who's name?"

Roman sighed and opened his mouth to answer, but the knock on the door cut him off. Jake stood up and opened it.

"Hey, Helen." He smiled widely.

"I just came to check on Roman."

Jake nodded and let her in.

"I should be going anyways, so… See ya later I guess." He waved and walked out of the room.

Helen went to the bed and sat on it.

"How are you?" She asked as she leaned in and kissed Roman's forehead.

"I'm better." He smiled. She smelled so good. Roman ran his hand through her hair and placed her on the back of her neck. He brought Helen's face closer to his and took her lips in a loving kiss. In a minute he pulled away.

"You are beautiful, Helen." He smiled as she blushed.

"Thank you… "

Roman's eyes slid down her neck with his fingers following them.

"What's that?"

"What?" Helen brought her hand where his fingers had brushed a minute ago. "I don't feel anything."

"You have a hickey… " Roman stated and wrinkled his forehead. "It's not from me… "


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: It might get a little bit kinky... It might be a little bit kinky now actually. I'm sorry if I'll disappoint anyone that way. **

**As always: Review! :))**

* * *

"Oh… I… "Helen whispered. What should she tell him now? She couldn't come with anything. Suddenly she felt desperate, because she couldn't find an excuse for her own actions. Her eyes filled with tears again. There was no excuse for her. The only thing she felt was guilt. She bowed her head down in shame again, before she quietly said: "A hickey? I don't know… whatever that is… I don't know where it came from."

Roman raised an eyebrow. She didn't know where it came from? That's funny, because he knew the answer too well.

"You don't know?"

"Yeah… maybe something has bit me… A mosquito… a flea… or something else… I don't know."

_… __Dean Ambrose? _Thought Roman to himself. In response to Helen he just nodded his head. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Though to him it was a big deal. That was his woman… no one else's. And he was ready to ravish her there and then, only to prove, who she belonged to, who had the full power over her. And he was ready to do it.

An animalistic growl ripped somewhere deep from his throat as he roughly grabbed her both breasts in his large hands. Helen gasped, surprised by his actions. And she was even more surprised to feel that he was absolutely ready for what she knew was coming next. He started to kiss her neck, but not on the side where the hickey from Dean was. It was like Roman considered that part of her body for cursed. But Helen couldn't think about that right now. Her body reacted to Roman's touches immediately and she moaned by the feeling of his soft and yet rough lips on her burning skin.

The jealousy and the sudden anger that Roman felt seemed to increase his desire for Helen. He couldn't wait. He roughly ripped off her dress and threw it on floor, not really caring where it would land. She couldn't use it again anyways. He flipped them over so he was on top. Oh, yes. His shoulder was definitely better now. Helen stared at his eyes. She found lust, desire, rage even, but not love. That scared her a little. She didn't know what this big man was capable of doing to her, but whatever it was, she was ready to take her punishment with pride.

Roman moved away a little from her, as if to give her space. Or maybe he had changed his mind and didn't want her anymore? But she brushed that thought away from her mind. It wasn't possible. She was even surer of that as she felt his hardness pressing against her thigh. Roman turned her around so Helen was on her hands and knees in front of him. He stared down at her and gently moved her hair to one side, exposing her naked shoulder and neck for him. Then he ran his index finger from her neck down, following the outline of her spine. She shivered and felt her whole body covering in goose bumps for second time that night.

He rubbed himself against her. She moaned at the teasing sensation of his member in between her wet folds.

"Mmm… Hel… you are so wet. I hope it's for me." Roman leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Is it for me? Are you wet for me?"

"Yes… "Helen moaned as she felt his fingers, sliding down and teasing her clit. She pushed herself towards his fingers, showing him that she wanted from him to increase the speed. He smiled and fulfilled her wish. She moaned again, louder. In a few minutes he felt her whole body tensing up and Roman knew that she was ready to cum. He moved his fingers away and brought them to his lips, tasting her juices. Helen let out a frustrated moan, which made him chuckle.

"You are not supposed to cum just yet. That's what you get for fooling around and for lying to me."

Roman rubbed his hardness against Helen again, purposely teasing her.

"Roman… Please…" She begged.

"Please what?"

"Please… make me feel good… Oh…Roman…" She cried out, pushing her hips back against his pelvis. He chuckled again.

"Oh… Hel… behind that beautiful innocent face hides a horny little slut, doesn't it? But don't worry, baby. I love that." Roman whispered, nibbling at her ear as he roughly penetrated her, which caused Helen to cry out in surprise. But…oh Lord…it felt great. Just with the first deep thrust he was fully buried deep inside of her warmth again. Her so welcoming heat was taking him in and he loved that feeling so much that it made him groan in pleasure. Roman started to move into her. His skin was slapping hard against hers. That, mixed with their moans was the only sound that was filling the usually quiet room.

Roman ran his hands up her abdomen and squeezed her breasts again from behind. He never stopped sliding in and out of Helen's body. Every following thrust was becoming harder and rougher than the previous. Every time Roman's hips slapped against Helen's backside in his head echoed a distant sound that was becoming clearer with every passing second. Thrust. _Mine_. Thrust. _Mine_. Thrust. _Mine_.

He released her breast and looked her up from her back to her butt. A sudden thought popped up in his mind. Something he usually didn't do… But now some kind of instinct was telling him to do it. Roman decided there was nothing better than that to follow your instincts. So he raised his right hand and slapped Helen's backside, not too hard, but hard enough to leave a red mark on it. She cried out, never expecting to feel such pleasure from a thing like that. It only brought her closer to the edge. Roman slapped her a few more times and enjoyed her lustful cries, echoing in the room.

"Mmm… you like being punished, don't you?" Roman moaned into her ear. She forcefully nodded her head. "Good… because you deserve a good hard punishment today."

Roman felt her walls tightening around him again. He was close himself, so he increased his speed.

"Can I cum now?" she asked panting and hoping that he would say yes, because she wasn't sure that she could hold back her orgasm.

"Yes, baby… let it go." Roman moaned with one last hard slap on her butt cheek. Helen closed her eyes and cried out in pleasure as the waves of ecstasy shook her body. Roman followed close behind, spurting his seed deep inside Helen's body and biting hard on her neck. On the other side again. While still up in her physical highs, in Helen's mind appeared a form. A great handsome human form, which only made her body convulse even more in the last waves of her orgasm. What scared her the most was that it wasn't Roman. It wasn't even Dean. It was someone she didn't think that would ever appear to her in that way.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm sorry. I think that's one of the most bored chapters I have ever written.**

**Review anyways.**

* * *

Roman sat on the table with his now refilled glass of whiskey. He stared at the other faces in the room. It had become something like tradition for them. Every time Jake came to visit, they had their poker night. During these nights they usually had a lot of fun. They were playing poker and drinking alcohol and it was relaxing. But that what made these evenings even more special, was the fact that they were sharing things with each other. Things from their life's that had made them sad, happy, excited like work… business partners and of course their women. And if they still weren't married, they shared some kind of other experiences with women.

Seth had already witnessed such events a couple of times and he had a lot of fun. It was needless to say that he enjoyed Jake's company very much. He was funny and down to earth guy and that was what Seth appreciated the most. But that evening he wasn't so happy for the poker night as he usually was. Maybe it was because of Jake's guest, who of course was also invited to join them. Maybe? There was no maybe. Of course it was Jake's guest. Dean Ambrose. The minute Seth saw him entering the room with his cocky smirk, he remembered the events from the day before and he reminded himself how much he hated that man.

The night began with the usual casual talk – how's life… work… and stuff like that. Of course they weren't going to share what was on their minds straight away. They were men after all and the sharing for sure wasn't their strong point. A few more drinks were needed for the personal talk.

"So… tonight the fun talks… should start with my little brother I think." Jake grinned. "He is a newly – married man after all."

Seth smiled himself and nodded, while Dean just stood there watching Roman intently.

"Oh… I… don't know what to start with." Roman said kind of nervous.

"Come on, Roman… You should start with Helen… and finish with her." Jake grinned once again.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I might get punch in the face from Seth. No one really wants to hear stuff like that for his sister, especially for his baby sister." Roman smiled a little.

"I'm good, man. No worries. Go ahead." Seth encouraged Roman, even though he wasn't very sure himself that he wanted to hear that. But he had to act cool. Nobody had to notice anything of that what was on his mind. Or it wasn't just on his mind anymore?

"How was your first night as a married couple?" Jake asked curious. And he really was. His life wasn't anything exciting and so was his marriage lately… Or maybe it was like that from the very beginning? Probably. He never really liked Katherine. It was just a good business preposition from her father. Jake had decided he couldn't get anything better. Plus it was about time for him to get married. So that's what he did. He got married.

"It was pretty normal… what to tell you guys she is one hell of a woman." Roman smiled.

"Just that? You are going to leave us with just that?"

Roman thought for a minute. Maybe now it was his revenge time and he should probably use it.

"Well… Helen is great… she has a great set of body on her. I think we all have noticed that. She was so sweet and innocent the first night. She didn't know anything. I was pretty glad that I was her first man and I'm even gladder to say that she also enjoyed herself…" Roman explained and then added with a smirk: "… Twice. Just in the beginning and a couple more times till the end of the night. I just had to unleash that sexual energy she had in her. And you know… I thought I will be the one to always want some intimate contact in this marriage, but with joy I found out that I was wrong about that. "

"Oh yeah? What did she do?" Jake insisted again.

"Now… That's kind of personal. I'll give you just a little hint… She has a great mouth… and does miracles with it." Roman smiled as he took a sip from his whiskey and leaned back on his chair. Seth moved a little uncomfortable over his seat.

"I'm wondering if she can say the same thing about you." Dean said casually for the first time that night. He put a lot of effort, trying to remain calm. He was sure Reigns knew the effect his words about Helen had over him. Roman looked at him with stern look.

"If I'm judging by the way my name rolls out of her mouth, I'm sure she can." Roman answered calmly.

"Then I suppose I can say exactly the same thing about myself." Dean smirked again. Roman was about to say something, but Jake cut him off.

"I'm sure Roman does perfect with his mouth. In fact after all the rumors in our area, I don't doubt that. Now, Roman, tell us more."

"What more can I tell you?"

"She likes it soft and sweet or?"

"I'm not so sure about that. We are still trying to get used to one another you know. The first night I thought it would be for the best if I was a little bit gentler. And she was fine with it… she was satisfied after that. But last night for example… oh well… I wouldn't say it was soft and sweet at all. Exactly the opposite in fact. It seemed like she enjoyed it a lot more… And plus how can I be sure about how she likes it, when she is kind of inexperienced? She doesn't know a lot about what happens in the very intimate moments of the man and the woman. She just has to find her style I guess. Then I'll probably answer that question." Roman explained. "Now that I think about that… hm… I think I would like to know the answer of the question too… Goodnight, guys." Roman grinned and left the room, leaving every one of them with something on his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry it took my a while to update, but I'm going through something like emotional crisis, so... lol. **

**Anyways, review!**

* * *

Helen stood at the armchair, while the man had their guy's night, reading a book. Or at least she tried to read a book. Her thoughts were somewhere else. Her eyes slid over the letters, but that's it. The story wasn't reaching her brain at all.

She couldn't stop thinking about last night. She enjoyed herself so much… was that the way to become her release? By pain? And then the man in her mind? She surely was sick. Absolutely sick.

Helen couldn't feel complete with Roman. She couldn't feel complete with Dean too. And she never stopped asking herself the same question: Why? Maybe that man… last night… in her imagination… Maybe he was the answer. She hurried to shook that thought away. That was too sick. She would never allow herself to say that thought out loud. Is she did… then it would be real problem. Helen decided that it would be for the best if she just keeps her thoughts for herself from now on. She wasn't sure she wanted to share with anyone. It was really hard time for her and the judgmental mind of the people wouldn't really help her. She sighed loudly.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" a quiet voice from behind her asked. She turned around. Mrs. Adams stood by the door with silver tea – tray in her hands. Helen put an effort to smile. The old woman had no fault that she was broken inside.

"Yes… I guess… "She whispered.

"Are you sure?"

Helen looked in the wise brown eyes of Mrs. Adams. These eyes were like gone through so much and could see everything. Even though she didn't know the old woman for a long time, she always felt like an open book in front of her. She just sighed again and shook her head negatively. Mrs. Adams smiled knowingly and moved closer to Helen. She sat on the armchair opposite of Helen and placed the tray on the small table between them.

"So? What's the problem?"

Helen thought for a minute.

"I honestly don't know myself. I just don't feel right."

"How come?"

"Well… you know… I got married, not because I wanted it, but because of my brother. It happened so fast and I'm not sure I can realize everything that happens you know. Not that I don't like Roman… I like Roman very much. He really is great. He is kind with me, loving. I'm fully satisfied. But I have to say that I'm slightly disappointed."

"Why?"

"It's not how I was imagining that. Every girl has dreams. I have always thought that, when I see the big love I will know it's him. I'll look into his eyes and from that moment on I'll be bewitched and nothing else would matter. With Roman… it didn't happened exactly like that… I see his beautiful eyes, but I just don't feel what I expected to feel. So I dare to say that I'm a bit disappointed. The decision to marry him wasn't mine at all. And it was so rational. "We have to unite our lands so you are going to marry my best friend." That's what Seth said. And it's logical really. I don't doubt his rational thinking. But I don't think that love should be rational. There's no logic within the feelings. You feel something and you do whatever your heart wants you to. You are not asking "Why should I do that?" You are just doing it, because it feels right. And when it feels right, you can't be wrong. "

Mrs. Adams smiled sadly.

"Mrs. Helen, what you just said really was beautiful. But sadly… the things in life don't always happen like that. All of the girls have the same dreams. But then the truth hits them hard and they feel the same disappointment. You just have to accept your destiny… if you want to survive. Believe me; nobody has dropped out of the battle with life as a winner. And I can assure you that nobody will ever win that battle. As for the choices you didn't make, because the century we live in took you the chances away… well… you'll have to deal with that too and look at the good side. Sometimes the people make mistakes, even when they have to pick who to marry. If you are not happy and things aren't working out for you, you can always put the blame on Mr. Rollins. Otherwise… if you had picked Roman for husband and weren't happy… then you would be disappointed in yourself… there is nothing worse then that to live with the guilt that you messed up your own life. Nothing worse except the guilt of messing up someone else's life."

Helen thought for a minute then smiled at Mrs. Adams. Nothing worse except the guilt of messing up someone else's life? Hmm… At least now Helen knew what to do, if she decides that she wants a revenge for her unlived life.

"Thank you, Mrs. Adams. I believe you are absolutely right."

* * *

"Mr. Rollins, wait!"

Seth stopped and turned around.

"Oh… good morning, Mrs. Katherine." He smiled.

"Where are you off too?" She asked as she smiled and bated her eyelashes at him.

"I'm looking for my dear sister. I was told that she's taking a walk with Jake in the garden."

"Oh… Then I'll come with you, if you don't mind. I'm looking for Jake anyways."

"I don't mind at all, Mrs. Katherine. In fact it would be my pleasure. You look lovely today." Seth smiled charmingly. He was well aware of Katherine's action and thought it would be good for him to be nice with her. One day he might profit of that.

She blushed a little and her smile grew even wider.

"You too, Mr. Rollins. But that's needless to say, right? You always do." Katherine complimented. "I'm wondering how you can still be single. There are a lot of women that wouldn't mind becoming Mrs. Rollins."

"Ah… yes, I know that. But you see… I don't really want just any woman." Seth smiled back.

"Oh… is there someone special in your life then?"

"Yes… I guess you might say that."

"Are you going to marry her?"

Seth thought for a while.

"I don't know. We'll have to see what does the future hides for us."

"And what about yours… hm… body needs?" Katherine smiled at Seth, licking her lips.

"I'm pretty satisfied I might say."

"Oh yeah? By a woman? You know, Mr. Rollins, if you ever feel the need of woman's touch and there's no one around to help you, you can always count on me."

"I might use your offer sometime, Mrs. Katherine." Seth smiled back, looking her up and down. Too bad Katherine wasn't really his type. Sadly… his type was this woman, who he was worshiping. But she was untouchable for him. And even sadder was the fact that he made her untouchable. Oh, how cruel life is. But you have to pay for your actions eventually. Sooner or later it happens. Everybody pay.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Review! :))**

* * *

"Oh, Mrs. Helen! Tell me about your childhood. I want to know you better. You are my sister – in – law now." Jake exclaimed as he and Helen sat on one of the benches in the big garden.

"So you believe that you would know me better if I tell you about my childhood?" Helen smiled.

"Of course. The childhood is everything. If you really want to know someone, you should analyze their childhood."

"But I'm not a child anymore. I have changed you see… everybody changes eventually. You just grow up."

"That's tough, isn't it? Being a child, you see so much more of the world… and you see the real self of everything. The things are simple. But while growing up, you learn to put a mask on, just because that's the only way to survive in the world. And nothing is ever real again. In one moment you ask yourself what is the real me… and is there a real me at all… eventually you realize that you have turned into mask… just an unclear outline of a shadow…" Jake sighed sadly. Helen looked at him, trying to figure out what was bothering him. He was usually a happy man… the smile never leaving his face.

"Are you wearing a mask, Jake?"

"Of course I do. I am a human, right? I have an advantage over the others: I know where the mask ends and where my real face begins, but… Helen… I don't know who I am."

"I think that nobody does… we just live and we don't know what for… and never get to know ourselves…"

"I disagree… once in a while… you meet a person that turns your life upside down… it might be for a little while, but that surely is worth living for… "Jake looked somewhere in the sky, though Helen wasn't really sure that he saw anything at all.

"I grew up pretty lonely…" Helen suddenly started. "The only person I could count on was Seth… he was so understanding and loving big brother and I'm thankful to him for everything he did. But me… as a girl I missed woman's attention really bad. Our mom died, when I was three, so I don't really remember her, but Seth have always told me that I look so much like her and in the same time I'm nothing like her. I don't always get him. She was a great woman and also very beautiful. That's what he said at least. "

"Why were you lonely? "

"You know… Seth is ten years older so we have big age difference. It was a little hard to get a long, but he was there whenever I needed him. With him I was never bored." Helen smiled, remembering her childhood. "It got even harder, when dad died. Then Seth inherited everything: the manor and the family business. So I guess it was even harder for him. He was eighteen. Still a child. But the life made him grow up fast and unwillingly. I admire him. He was the man – figure in my life. And now I understand how important that is. I think a woman is always looking for her father in her husband. Well… I didn't really get to know my father, so I guess I have always looked for Seth in the guys around me… "

"And did you find him? " Jake asked curious. Roman and Seth were totally different by his opinion.

"No… I didn't. Seth is unique. I doubt I will find anyone like him. Blessed will be the woman, he will take as his wife." Helen smiled. "He really pisses me off sometimes… but that's normal… that's what the big brother's are for, right?"

"I couldn't know that. I don't have a big brother. So I suggest you ask Roman." Jake smiled. But then his face turned serious again. "Do you love him?"

Helen looked at Jake and thought for a moment, searching for the right words.

"I really like Roman."

"But do you love him?"

"No… it's not love yet. I just really really like him. He is handsome and kind and sweet. And as inappropriate it may sound right now… he is great in bed… " Helen grinned a bit as Jake loudly laughed.

They stood there in silence for a couple more minutes as Seth and Katherine appeared in the distance. Helen and Jake both stood up. Helen bowed down a little in respect.

"Good afternoon! What are you doing?" asked Katherine.

"Just sitting for a while in the beautiful garden. It became somewhat of a hobby for me to spend time here. I do it everyday for a couple of hours." Helen answered, smiling.

"I can understand that. The garden really is lovely. Jake, would you like to take a walk with me, darling? It's a beautiful sunny afternoon… "Katherine smiled charmingly at her husband.

"Of course, I would love to…"Jake smiled and turned to face Helen. "It was a pleasure to talk with you, Mrs. Helen."

"You too, Mr. Jake. " She smiled widely and then looked at Seth. He was dressed pretty casual that day. He was wearing brown pants for riding with white shirt. The first few buttons were unbuttoned and part of his well toned chest was showing underneath. His long hair was put in a bun.

"How have you been doing, Helen?" Seth asked as Jake and Katherine passed out of their sights.

"I've been pretty good. Thank you." She answered rather coldly. And of course she would. After all these awful things he said to her the other day, he didn't expect anything else. He took a deep breath.

"Look, Hel… I wanted to apologize." He said softly.

"Oh yeah? What for?"

"For my behavior the other day."

"I see."

"I know that you are mad at me and you have the full right to be. But you know that I don't like Ambrose and I want the best for you… I didn't do it, because I wanted to harm you. Exactly the opposite… you know that, right?"

Helen looked at him and his big brown eyes. Then she sighed.

"Yes, I know that."

"And you are not going to be mad at me anymore? You are going to forgive me?" Seth asked hopefully. Helen looked up at him and smiled, then slowly nodded her head. That brought a smile to Seth's face too. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body and pulled her closer to him. "I love you very much, Hel… "

"I know that, Sethie. I love you too. "She whispered.

Seth sighed again and looked over the horizon. The sun was slowly setting down. The sky was turning into that lovely fire red color. It was beautiful and he felt perfect.

"Look, Hel… I didn't know they have so many roses in here." Seth suddenly said as he let go of his sister.

"Yes… there are a lot of roses. I guess Roman and his family really like them."

Seth reached out and tore off one of the red roses. He brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply it's scent.

"These flowers always remind me of you, Hel. They smell like you and they are just as beautiful as you."

Helen couldn't help, but blush a little.

"I have never liked roses, Sethie… "

"Why not?"

"Everybody likes them… and plus they have thorns." She explained.

"Just like you." Seth smiled and brought his sister in for another hug.

"And what's up with you lately? You are pretty nervous." Helen asked as she wrapped her hands around Seth's waist. Her brother sighed again and answered"

"I'm just in love, Hel… in love…"

Seth kissed her forehead and inhaled her scent. Yes, he really loved roses.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Your reviews really give me will to write more, so review, I appreciate it! Thank you!:))**

* * *

Helen stood on the porch, waiting for Roman. Her eyes wandered somewhere in the distance. She was thinking that the time has finally come to accept her faith, as Mrs. Adams had told her, but something deep inside of her wouldn't let her do that. She didn't know what that was. But for sure something was bothering her. Something in her life just wasn't right. And she again asked herself, she didn't feel complete with Roman, she didn't feel complete with Dean… why? Who will she feel complete with then? Why was she so complicated?

And then her thoughts wandered a bit more. Seth was in love? With who? Did Helen know that woman? Is Seth going to ask for her hand? Going to get married? And have children? Uh… that wasn't right too. Helen felt something in her stomach. As if she was going to throw up. She was a bit worried for her brother. Only God knew that she wouldn't let him marry a woman that doesn't deserve him. He was a great man… a perfect man… and he deserved someone just as perfect as he was. Nothing less than that. But wait… he said that he is in love, not that the woman loves him back, right? That he loved someone doesn't necessarily have to mean anything. But of course that was bullshit. Who wouldn't like to have Seth? And again… maybe the woman was married… maybe it was impossible love; because Seth was more nervous… the mutual affection doesn't make you nervous. It makes you feel free. Like bird… exactly you are flying like a bird. So yes… it couldn't be mutual. That was Helen's conclusion. And it made her feel calm again. She wasn't sure why though.

"What a beautiful day, isn't it?" the well known raspy voice asked. Helen turned around to face Dean.

"Yes, Mr. Ambrose. It really is." She answered calmly. Then they both fell into silence. Until Dean broke it of course.

"I'm wondering… when will you realize that you don't belong here, Helen… you don't belong to Roman?" he asked seriously.

"And I'm wondering, Mr. Ambrose… when will you finally leave me alone? If you were an honorable man, you would have done it a thousand times by now."

"Yes… if I was… but I'm not, am I? And you aren't mad at me. You are mad at yourself. Because that's what you like in me. And it attracts you. And you want me. Just as much as I want you." Dean whispered and then smirked.

"I think you are wrong. I want Roman only. He is a great man. He is perfect in fact. In every single place." Helen smiled back. She knew how much would that piss him off, but Dean remained calm. His smirk only grew bigger.

"Exactly. Reigns is perfect. That's why he is no good for you. You are not perfect. And don't worry. That's not bad. The perfection just doesn't suit you. You just have to admit it. You need me… why wouldn't you feel right otherwise? Because Roman is not for you. You have too many sins for a saint like him." Dean looked at her, made a little pause and then continued: "I have always thought that every woman is a princess that craves to be rescued by her prince on white horse. And that's partly true… Reigns thinks that you are his princess, but he is wrong. You are not his princesses, Helen. You are his cruel witch. You don't belong to his perfect Eden… you have it in your name, _Helen. _You belong to _hell _and I can bring you there. You are going to be my princess and I'll be your prince on black horse. You'll just love it."

Helen didn't know what to say, but it turned out it wasn't necessary. Dean again wrapped his hands tightly around her waist and brought her closer to him. He picked her up a little so his face was inches apart from hers. She expected to feel his hot mouth on hers. And she craved for it. But the impact of their lips never came. They just stood like that. His eyes searched for hers. And she was damn sure that he knew how much she wanted to feel his lips on her right then and there. That's why he was teasing her. Dean smirked and licked his lips. Then he released Helen from his grip and leaved her alone on the porch. But not for too long.

"Are you ready, Hel?" asked Roman, as he appeared on his horse. It wasn't white or black. Just a normal brown horse. "Sorry, it took me way too long, but I met Kyle and we talked for a while."

Helen nodded her head and tried to smile as if nothing has happened. Roman reached his hand for her and she gladly took it. He helped her get in front of him and their ride began.

* * *

The idea for picnic was Roman's. He wanted Helen for himself. He wanted her relaxed. the place he took her to was dead to the world. Thankfully. And the time they spend there was fun. They put a blanket over the grass and sat on it. Roman had taken some food from the house and they had lunch there. Helen seemed happy. She was more talkative. And he loved that. He would never get enough of her beautiful voice.

"You liked the food?" Roman asked her after their lunch. They were just laying there, Helen on top of him with her head on his chest. She was listening to his heartbeat. That was one calming sound. He was playing with her hair.

"Yes, I enjoyed it very much." She whispered and then added playfully: "Maybe I can enjoy it a little more."

"What do you mean?"

Helen smirked as she sat up a little and straddled his hips. She kissed Roman hungrily. He groaned. He couldn't help, but admire the power this woman seemed to have over him every time.

"I want you, Roman… "She whispered in his ear after they broke the kiss. Helen gently bit his earlobe, and then trailed kisses down his neck, sucking at the skin a little and leaving small hickeys. Roman moaned. She ran her hand down his chest and reached his pants. Helen rubbed him through his pants and felt him getting harder. She smiled and unbuttoned his trousers.

Another animalistic growl escaped Roman's lips and he pulled her dress down over her shoulders, revealing her full breasts to him. The other part of the dress fell around her waist. He hungrily took one of her nipples in his mouth. Helen couldn't help, but moan as she was sliding her hand up and down his erection.

She moved her dress aside and placed his member over her entrance, and then she sank down over his length. Both of them cried out in pleasure. Helen felt him as huge presence in her body, but it was wonderful. She thought she would never like to change that as she started to move up and down his hardness.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: That's not the end lol. **

**Review! Thanks! :))**

* * *

Helen was in the garden again. She was sitting at a bench under the big chestnut – tree with a book in her hand. It was a hot sunny day. Too hot for her liking. She was surprised to feel the wind on her skin. It was so hot and in the same time high wind was blowing. How was that even possible?

But she felt good. The sun was high and it was hot as if she was in hell. She surely would have had a heat stroke, if it wasn't the big tree that kept the sun from her. The wind was bringing a little cold breeze, so yes, Helen felt good.

But then again where did that bad feeling come from? She felt as if something was going to happen. The minute she thought about that she shivered at her seat. That was bullshit. Nothing was going to happen. It was nice beautiful day. The only thing she should do now is to enjoy her novel. Helen nodded to herself and tried to concentrate on the book. Nothing was going to happen. Everything was fine.

* * *

Seth sighed loudly as he entered the room, where Katherine was. He knew that she was there and that no one would bother them. He had second thoughts for that from the moment he started to actually think over it. But he came to the conclusion that it wasn't bad after all. He would release himself without any kind of commitment. When he couldn't have the woman he wanted, that was his other option.

Katherine was looking out of the window, so he could tell she didn't know he was in the room. She was deep in thoughts and over her face was placed that sick grin. It made her usually un-pretty face even uglier. Seth tried to shook these thought out of his mind or otherwise it wasn't going to work out. He cleared his throat, which made the lady turn around. She smiled widely. Katherine knew why Seth was there. There was no other reason actually.

"What a hot day, Mr. Rollins, isn't it?" Katherine said, coming closer to him. He smiled at her.

"Yes… indeed it is. I can feel it with every part of my body."

"Oh… sounds lovely to me." Her grin grew even wider as she ran her finger over his cheek. She could feel that the skin underneath his beard was actually gentle and soft. That realization only strengthened the smile on her face. "Oh… your skin is so soft…"

Katherine ran her finger down his chest, abdomen and finally reached the wanted place. She felt him in her palm as she rubbed him over his pants.

"Not so soft here I guess."

Seth smiled as she pushed him back in the armchair.

"Let me take care of that, Mr. Rollins." Katherine whispered as kneeled in between his legs and unbuttoned his trousers. He only nodded. She took his erection in her hand and gently stroked him, feeling it harden more under her touch. She smiled at this kind of effect. She obviously thought it was because of her. Seth chuckled in his mind. Stupid ugly bitch.

After a few strokes as he looked down at her, he saw that her mouth was slightly open. Katherine leaned in closer and opened her lips. Seth felt her hot breath over his shaft. She slowly licked the tip. Her lips slipped over the head of his hard member and sucked the entire shaft into her mouth. Seth closed his eyes and his hand rested on the back of her head, grabbing her blonde hair. Blonde. Blonde! In his imagination it wasn't blond. It was brown. And someone else's full beautiful pink lips were taking him in. It wasn't Katherine's.

She started to bob up and down on his member. It wasn't long before she felt him throb in her mouth. Katherine felt that he was close to climax. She returned her attention to the head of his shaft again, sucking and licking it. Seth started to breath heavier. He gripped the back of her head tighter as he shot his seed deep in the back of her throat with a name slipping out of his lips. Too bad it wasn't Katherine's name.

* * *

Now Helen really was hot. And it was getting even hotter. What was happening? She continued to stay there under the tree, though she didn't feel right. Suddenly the smell of something burning reached her nostrils. She looked in the distance. There was smoke. Oh God. The garden was on fire. If she didn't hurry to run from there, she was going to become part of the flames as well. She stood up just to realize that the fire seemed to form a circle around her. A big distant circle, but still a circle. It was going to reach her eventually. Why a circle? It wasn't natural at all. But she had no time to think about that. Helen started to panic. What could she do? There was no escape for her. The fire was fast increasing and the blowing of the wind was surely helping it. Damn wind!

Where ever Helen turned her head, there were walls of flames; every single flower was dying under their devastating caress. It was a sad picture. The fire hadn't reached Helen yet, but the smoke filled her lungs. Everything was slowly begging to fade away. Helen heard the barking of the dogs, the neighing of the horses and voices… voices… screaming voices somewhere in the distance. Everything was so far away from her.

Helen suddenly realized that that was the end. Sodom and Gomorrah. It was time to pay. She wasn't going to come out alive of this hell. Hell. Hell. Hell.

_You belong to hell and I can bring you there. _

Rang through her ears. That was her destiny. She was a sinner and that's how she was going to pay for her sins. She had everything. Great house. Great brother. Great husband. And she still wasn't happy. It wasn't enough for her.

"Pay now, bitch." She whispered to herself as she slid to the ground. That would be the most terrible death anyone could wish for. Helen knew that very well. Because the last thing that dies in the burning flames are the heart and the brain. It wasn't going to be quick. It wasn't going to be painless. Her destiny. Destiny.

Somewhere there she saw a shadow of a man. Or at least she thought so. He was on black horse. That must be the devil himself. Who else would survive through these flames? Yes... the devil. Helen in hell. She smiled as she closed her eyes and passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Review!**

* * *

Katherine stood there watching Seth. It was needless to say that she was shocked at first. But the moment of surprise soon turned into a moment of anger. She was tired to be a second hand person. That's the life she ran away from, but it seemed that you can never change who you are. Once born as a second hand, the child that nobody wanted; the child that wasn't planned at all; she was always going to be a second hand. Great. Just great. She hated her life. She hated the people.

Katherine knew that she didn't have much of an outside look. She never was preferred by the men. They always liked other types of women. Yes, like Helen. And although Helen had no fault at all, Katherine didn't like her. She guessed that Seth's sister had a tough life as well. Not because she was poor or something, but because of her beauty. Katherine partly understood her. She guessed that when the people like you from the moment they see you, just because of your outside look, you are not happy as well. Because one person is a combination of outside and inside, of good and bad, of body and soul. And you can't just throw one of these sides away. So Helen must be unhappy too. She never had the chance to show that she actually had some qualities too, because the people judge by the outside look. It's tough to be a woman in a man's world. At least most of the times. In a situation like that right now, the benefit was on Katherine. She couldn't help, but let part of that sick grin return to her face.

The moment Seth realized what had just happened; he ran his hand over his face. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. How could he be that stupid? He let the animal nature in him to take over and now he was screwed. He shook his head to himself as he zipped his pants and stood up, passing Katherine.

"Where are you going, Mr. Rollins?" he heard her say. Fuck. She just wouldn't let him be. Great.

"I'm going for a ride." He answered calmly.

"I love rides…"She whispered with a smile on her face. "And I'm planning to be getting a lot of rides in the future, if you know what I mean… "

Seth shook his head, though he knew very well what she meant.

"You don't?" Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Let me put it that way then. It would be very bad if someone happen to find out about your sick little secret, wouldn't it?"

"Indeed it would. But how could anyone find out about that, Katherine?" Seth asked, sternly looking her in the eyes.

"Oh… hm… I don't know… something accidentally might slip from my mouth in front of Jake… and then… "

"Oh… so you are going to tell your husband about that? Obviously I had a wrong opinion of you." Seth said with a smirk appearing on his face again. "Look, Kathie… you are in no position to blackmail me."

"This is where you are wrong, Mr. Rollins. What will happen if you tell Jake? He'll be humiliated. It'll be on _him_, not on _me_. He wouldn't want a divorce. It's not in his best interest. But on the other hand… what will happen to you and your united business with Roman, when I reveal to him what kind of a sick person you actually are? That's what's not in _your_ best interest. And how will the beautiful little Helen react? You surely care about your sister, even a little too much as I can see. You don't want sorrow and disgust in these big unique eyes of hers, do you? I'll give you a little time to think, what you want to do. You can take my offer or ruin your own life."

"Oh… you think it's sick? Don't talk too much, because you don't know the whole story. And I can assure you it's not what you think it is. And after Jake finds out how much of a whore you are, would anyone believe your words? I'm already proofed. Roman knows that I can be trusted. I'm his best friend. " Seth said, trying to keep the rising anger towards this woman in. Stupid ugly bitch. He couldn't stand her.

"And what is it then, if it's not what I think it is?" she asked, ignoring the most of the things he just said.

"I don't owe you any kind of explanation. You are nobody." He said through gritted teeth.

"We'll see about that." Katherine smiled.

"What do you want from me?" Seth asked desperately.

"Oh… not much. Just a little fun is all. You'll like it. Have your time and think about it." Katherine smiled.

* * *

Roman was pacing back and forth in front of the big wooden door, nervously. The wait was killing him. Helen. His Helen. He was supposed to take care of her. He was her husband and he had to keep his wife safe. He failed. What was going to happen if she died? He would die too. He wouldn't be able to live, knowing that her death is his fault. No. She can't die. She won't die and just leave him. She is not that cruel. She can't do this to him.

Roman stopped pacing around for a minute in order to calm down. Why was he so nervous? Yes, of course, because she was his wife and he wouldn't want her to die… but then… why do we fear death? And when it's not our own, but it's the death of someone we care about… then it's even scarier. We fear death, because when we face it, we face the unknown. We fear death, just like we fear the future. Because we don't really have control over it and we don't know what's going to happen. But who knows? The death might be the sweetest prize, right? If Helen dies, she still will be fine… she won't have all these problems… she won't have to fight life. That's what Roman reminded himself. But it didn't help him to calm down. At all. And of course it wouldn't. He was mad at himself, because he actually wasn't scared for Helen's life. He was scared for his life. What would he do, if she dies? What a selfish bastard was he…

Roman ran a hand over his face and sighed. He was fucking scared. Scared. He just realized he cared for Helen too much. He loved her… How can he be so fucked up? He loved her… damn feelings. Now everything will hurt so much more… he loved Helen…

"Hey… what's up? Where's Helen? One of the maids just told me she got hurt… What happened? Is she alright? Where is Helen? " Seth blurred behind him, appearing out of nowhere. Roman turned around.

"Take it easy… she is in there." Roman nodded towards the door. "There was a fire in the garden. And Helen was in the garden. "

Seth's face got paler. Oh God. His sister was dying, while he was getting a blowjob. _Good job, Seth. You can't sink any lower now. You are a great brother… You preferred a few good licks in front of your sister's life. _What will he do if he loses Helen? Then nothing else would matter.

"Is she alive?" he whispered, not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"She was breathing. Mrs. Adams is examining her. I hope she is alright." Roman was surprised at how calm his voice sounded. "Ambrose saved her."

The minute he said that it was the minute he realized that that fact was pissing him off the most. Dean Ambrose saved _his_ wife's life.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Review! Thanks. :))**

* * *

Helen opened her eyes. At first she decided that she's to some unknown place. Maybe hell for real, but in a minute or two she realized that the room was just dark, nothing more. No flames, so everything was fine. After the hell she experienced… all that burning fire, the unbearable light… now she greeted the darkness like an old friend. She tried to move a little in bed and was surprised to find out that she wasn't in pain, how she thought she would be. At least there was no physical pain. She was alive. Or was she really?

The truth was that she actually had never felt more alive, like she felt, when she thought she might die. She had always believed that when you have this close meeting with death, you'll eventually realize what's important to you. But she hadn't. That was a question that had always bugged her. What's the meaning of life? The more she thought, the more she realized that the Bible, over which she spent so many hours during her lessons, didn't make any sense. To Helen it seemed that this sacred book said that you have to live, but not just in any way, you have to live righteously, saint like, so you can go to Heaven. So what? We live to die and to go to Heaven, which we can't know if it really exists? That's funny itself. Helen didn't want to live by anyone's rules, so she could be happy after she dies. She wanted to live, really live, now, while she still had life. That's what the fire made her realize. Her meaning of life, the meaning she put into it, not anyone else, as of right then was to be happy. Happy in this life. She wasn't sure if there were any Heaven or Hell. Helen guessed that both of these places were nowhere else, but here. On the very Earth.

Helen got up to a sitting position and looked around the room. She wasn't alone and she actually was glad for that. She wouldn't want to be alone.

"Seth?" she asked. It came out quiet and raspy. Her own voice sounded far away and as if it belonged to someone else.

Seth turned around. A feeling of relief ran through his whole body. Even though Mrs. Adams assured them that Helen will be fine, he couldn't calm down until she woke up. He came to her bed and sat on it as well.

"Helen… how are you feeling?" his voice was as quiet as hers.

"I'm good." She simply answered. And then with a slight disappointment, though she couldn't tell why, she added: "How come I'm alive? I thought I was going to burn… in the flames… "

"Ambrose saved you." Seth simply stated. That fact was bugging him too.

"Is Dean alright?" Helen asked worried.

"Yes… he has a few scars, but he is alright."

"What? I'm unharmed… and he is burned and I'm unharmed… he could have died… but he came to save me…" She blurred out.

Seth's jaw tightened.

"Yes, Helen… Ambrose saved your life. He brought you here in one piece. And he is alright as well. That's all it matters. You are both safe now."

"Where is he? I have to talk to him." Helen asked, flinging the blanket to one side, ready to stand up from the bed. Seth grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back.

"No, I want you to relax. Tomorrow you can do whatever you want, but not right now."

Helen looked in Seth's now stern brown eyes. She knew that this fight was over and she wasn't the winner of it.

"And the garden?"

"What about the garden? It's all burned down… everything's ash now." Seth said. He noticed how Helen's face dropped even more. His heart ached as he saw the look in her eyes. It was a look he hated. And he was always ready to do everything possible not to see it. He rubbed his hands that still rested on her shoulders, up and down her arms in order to calm her down. "I'm sorry, Hel… I know how much you loved that garden, but you are fine… the flowers, the trees, the bushes… they don't matter. We'll plant out new ones. It's all replaceable. Nobody cares about them. We all care about you."

She just nodded in answer. Seth brought her closer to his body, tightly wrapping his arms around her.

"God… I don't know what I'd without you, Hel. I love you…" he whispered, breathing in her scent. Helen smiled a little.

"I don't know what I'd do without you too, Sethie."

* * *

There was a slight knock on the door. Helen was almost asleep, but that sound wake her up fully again. She cleared her throat.

"Come in." she said quietly, but loud enough for the person outside to hear her. She wondered, who this might be so late at night.

Of course. She should have known. Dean. Helen smiled slightly. "Hey."

"Hey." He whispered almost shy. He sounded different. He walked to her bed and sat on it. Just like Seth had earlier that day.

"I have to thank you. You saved my life. Are you alright?" She was the first one to speak.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Helen. I'm glad that you are fine." He reached out and stroked her cheek. Helen leaned in to move closer to him. She wanted to touch him. No matter if it was good or bad. She just wanted it. She decided that she'll do whatever feels right to her, not whatever feels like to the other people. She was putting up resistance to her feelings so long, that she felt tired from it. She knew that Roman wasn't the perfect guy for her. And neither was Dean. But right then that felt right so she decided to pay attention to the blasts of her soul.

"Dean…" she whispered as she kissed him, passionately and hungrily. She wanted to show him that she desired him. Not just his lips or hands. All of him. Helen pulled Dean in, wanting to feel him closer.

Dean kissed her back of course. He had wanted her to want him like that for so long. He was dreaming of the moment, when she will kiss him, because she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. And here it was that moment. He got the hint. Helen didn't want just kiss. She wanted something more. But Dean realized that he wasn't going to give it to her. Not because he didn't want her, but because it wasn't right. Because she was married. Because she was going to be sorry in the morning. Because she was going to suffer. Dean didn't want Helen to suffer, because of him. Maybe after all the fire has changed him a little as well. He had realized that he really care for Helen. The only thing that he wanted was she to be safe and happy. And Dean somehow knew that he wasn't the man, who was going to make her happy. No matter how much he wanted to. He was ready to be miserable till the day that he dies in the name of Helen's happiness. That's why in that very moment, Dean pulled away from her. He pecked her lips and whispered:

"I love you, Helen."

With that he got up and left the room, leaving her dumbfounded. It seemed that after all Dean Ambrose was an honorable man.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Review. Thanks. :))**

* * *

Helen was looking out of the window. It was raining. They witnessed Sodom and Gomorrah, now what? It was the float's turn maybe. The fire destroys everything, but the water… it leads to purifying. Oh yes, she really needed a purifying. After the humiliation she was going to go through yesterday. She was thankful to Dean, but in the same time she was also mad at him. Dean kept her body pure and innocent, though was that really necessary? When the soul is cursed and vicious, does the state of the body really matter? He just threw another punch at her by telling her he loved her. Now she was even more confused. And as much as Helen didn't want to admit that, she felt also rejected. Felt? No, she really was rejected. Dean Ambrose led her on… Bastard. But maybe that was one of his many games. Maybe he was just testing her. Dean must know what it feels like not to have the thing you want. You desire it even more. God, what kind of fool was she? She jumped into his arms, acting like the whore, she knew she was, even though she was trying to run away from her true nature. What was wrong with her? Helen really felt different and strange lately. And she didn't know why. Maybe it was just the weather. Of course it would be that. It was hot sunny day yesterday and now it was raining. That's why her moods kept changing. Because of the weather. It can't be anything else.

Usually Helen would be happy for that rain, but she wasn't. It was making her sad today. How funny was that? The rain was just unsuccessful attempt of the nature to wash away the dust of the past from her eyes. And as past Helen considered yesterday… yes, another reason why she was mad. Roman never showed. Why didn't he go to see her? He was her husband. Maybe he just didn't care. She couldn't blame him though. She was the unfaithful wife all this time. But it still hurt not to see him. Helen kept reminding herself that if Roman was there, to give her the intimacy she needed, the kiss she needed, the body heat she needed, she wouldn't jump in Dean's arms like that. So yes, partly she blamed him for her own actions.

"How are you, Helen?"

Helen jumped a little. She wasn't expecting anyone. She turned around. Oh, it was just Katherine. She tried to smile. Katherine wasn't to blame for anything, so Helen shouldn't throw her anger at the poor woman.

"Hey, Katherine. I'm good, thank you. And how are you?"

Katherine smiled widely.

"I'm very good after last night. It really was great."

"Maybe I shouldn't be asking, but what do you mean by last night?" Helen raised an eyebrow. Maybe it had something to do with Jake. She wouldn't mind being friends with Katherine. She needed a female friend after all. So if the other woman felt comfortable enough to share, that would be one nice start of their friendship, right?

"I had a few drinks with your husband. You remember him, right? Roman. He is a really fun guy. I didn't know that he was that good. You should have told me. But I guess you wanted him all to yourself. And believe me I can understand that." Katherine smiled and added: "Now if you'll excuse me. Jake is waiting for me."

Katherine walked away, leaving Helen staring after her. Roman was with Katherine? Her own husband wasn't with her, because he was with some other woman? What did Katherine mean, when she said that Roman was good. Was Roman cheating on her? Maybe Helen was the last person to blame him for anything, considering her actions earlier, but that hurt even more. Her husband was cheating on her. She wasn't enough for him. If Roman was unsatisfied, of course he would go to other woman… was Helen really that bad?

* * *

Helen watched as Seth jumped off of his horse. She was glad that she had brother like him. He had suggested going around for a ride and she agreed. She just wanted to get out of this house for a while. Before she had to face Roman, Helen knew that she had to face her own feelings first. Yes, she was going to talk to him. But even if he really was having some kind of an affair with his brother's wife, what could she do? She was just a woman. Even if she decided she wanted a divorce, she needed a really good reason for that. Helen knew very well that the cheating thing would only work if a woman is cheating to her man, not the other way around. So that was not an option. She would probably have to deal with that situation and suffer quietly.

The loud sigh from Seth interrupted Helen's thoughts. She looked over him. His face was in some kind of a grimace for a second or two, but she wasn't sure what it meant.

"Are you alright?" Helen asked worried.

"Yes… yes, I'm fine. My shoulders are a little bit tense I guess. Nothing bad so don't worry." Seth smiled as he moved his shoulders a little. Helen nodded.

"You were right, Sethie. It really is beautiful here." She stated as she sat on the grass under the big tree, watching the river in front of her. "Come on, come here. Let me take care of your shoulders. It would be better if you take off your shirt."

Seth smiled and nodded. He took off his white shirt and sat in between Helen's legs. He had to bite his bottom lip in order to keep in the moan, threatening to escape his mouth as he felt his sister's hand on his shoulders. Seth had always loved her hands. They were so soft and gentle. It was like they had some kind of positive energy in them, because the moment her palms touched his sore shoulders, he felt himself relaxing. Helen gently rubbed her hands over his shoulders and parts of his back.

"Thank you, Hel. It really feels good."

Helen smiled to herself for a minute, but then all these bad thoughts came back in her head. She sighed loudly as she never stopped massaging her brother's shoulders. She had to admit it felt really good to her as well. He had firm, toned shoulders, so she could stay there and explore them all day long. And not only his shoulders. His abs too and that delicious six pack. She had really wanted to touch it, but she always considered it inappropriate. Seth was her brother after all.

"Are you alright, Hel?" Seth asked quietly. She sighed again.

"Yes…I'm fine." Helen answered, but then thought for a minute and then added: "Do you think Roman is cheating on me?"

Seth was surprised to hear that kind of question from his sister's mouth. He was quiet for awhile, before he answered.

"Where did that come from?"

"Katherine told me they spent great time together yesterday. And he never showed to see me."

"So Katherine told you, huh?" Seth was a little mad now. No, he was very mad. He could handle Katherine massing around with him, but when it came to Helen… no, he couldn't allow that. "First of all, Hel, Roman was there while you were passed out. He was really concerned. In fact he was so concerned that I thought he might pass out himself, so I sent him for a drink and told him to relax. I think you have really softened the big guy. And second I suggest you not to listen to Katherine. She's a bitch. A jealous ugly bitch. Do you really think that Roman will go after her, when he has you?"

"I don't know… I'm so inexperienced… Maybe I'm not satisfying him." Helen said. She would never share something like that to her brother, but she was so desperate. And he was a man, wasn't he? Of course probably he wasn't interested in her like that, but he still was a man.

"Shut up, Helen. Are you crazy? No man alive would prefer that woman over you, got it? Roman likes you the way you are: inexperienced. He considers that as special, because he is your first man. You have given yourself to him. That means something to him. So stop with all that bullshit. You are beautiful…" Seth said softly. Helen smiled. Yes, she was glad that she had a brother like Seth.

"Thank you, Sethie." She whispered. Helen placed her head on his shoulder as her hands slid up to the front part of his body, resting on his chest. She gently kissed his shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without you."


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Review! Thanks! :))**

* * *

Helen walked in the house, holding Seth's hand. They were just coming back from their ride earlier. She had to admit that she really enjoyed the quiet time with her brother. It helped her to actually relax. She really felt different lately. Helen usually was the more quiet type of person. She was never making big deal out of something, even if it really was a big deal. But lately… she was letting her emotions take over her. Everything was in state to make her mad. And even though she thought she was calm and nothing could get her angry then, Helen felt a wave of the previous rage coming up to her as she noticed Roman talking to his brother and Katherine. Obviously she was wrong – she could get mad again. Easily. But she could control herself. She wasn't going to give Katherine that pleasure.

As Roman saw Helen, he realized how much exactly he had missed her. Yes, it wasn't that long, but still. Just one night, spent in the cold bed alone, without her, was a torture. He could never admit how much he depended on her. He was so happy to see her that he didn't realize the grin that had suddenly appeared on his face.

"Helen…" he whispered quietly, more to himself. He went to her and brought her in a tight hug. That caused her to let go of Seth's hand. Helen breathed in Roman's scent, letting the feeling of his strong arms swallow her and take her to that unknown, but happy place, where her husband always seemed to manage to take her. She was slowly melting into his arms and disappearing into his embrace. Or at least it was like that until she met Katherine's gaze. The other woman was watching them intently. And the moment she realized that Helen was looking at her, she winked, reminding her of the story she told a few hours ago. And there Helen was mad again. She pushed Roman away from her, hard and looked at him with mad eyes. So much for controlling herself. She wasn't thinking at all. She was just following her instincts. Helen slapped him hard, a red mark slowly appearing on his confused face.

"Asshole…" she murmured under her breath as she ran up the stairs, leaving three shocked men and one grinning Katherine behind her.

* * *

"What games are you playing, huh?" Seth asked Katherine as they were left alone, anger heating up his whole body.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She answered, smiling. That only turned Seth's anger into rage.

"Stop massing around with my sister. Stay away from her and Roman or I swear I'll do something and believe me I'm not going to regret it, but you will. Yes, you'll be sorry for ever messing with Helen. Got it?" he asked, raising his voice a little. He would love to punch her straight in the face, but he wouldn't. He was a gentleman after all.

"Your sister, huh? Are you really thinking of her as of a sister? It didn't sound like that to me the other day… hm… maybe I should ask Jake for advice and see what he thinks."

"Mmm… yeah maybe. What would happen if you tell him? I'm curious now. I want to know what will happen, when you tell Jake? Go ahead, tell him. Tell them all. I couldn't care less, Kathie. Just stay away from Helen!" Seth said calmly. He didn't care for real. Katherine could tell whoever she wanted to. They may claim him for a sick bastard… he wouldn't care. In fact right then Seth felt some kind of madness coming into him. He just started laughing uncontrollably. But why… he himself couldn't answer that question. When he looked in Katherine's eyes he saw fear for a minute, but then it was gone. She just smiled and said:

"Mmm… we'll see. We'll talk, when you aren't as angry as now. I don't think there's anything more to say for today."

* * *

As Roman realized what had just happened, he ran after Helen. What was wrong with her? He didn't know what he had done to deserve that. What's going on? She just comes out of nowhere and hit him? In front of people? He was mad himself now.

She was already in their room, when he caught up with her. He closed and locked the door behind him. Roman went to the window, where Helen was. She was looking out of it with her hands folded in front of her chest. Roman was sure that she was aware of his presence in the room. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him rather roughly. Helen knew she was probably in trouble from the look in his eyes. She didn't really care though.

"What's wrong with you?" he growled under his breath.

"I should be asking that question, not you." She answered as calmly as possible. Roman didn't say anything; he just raised an eyebrow at her. "You are the one that didn't show up. What If I had died? You still wouldn't come. You just don't care. You would prefer to go get drunk and then sleep with Katherine, but you wouldn't come to see me!"

Roman's eyes widened a little.

"What's wrong with you? You think I have slept with Katherine? Are you crazy?"

"I might be crazy, but it's not about me right now. It is about you. Why would you get married for me, when you don't give a fuck about me? It was all because of yours and Seth's stupid business, wasn't it?"

Roman sighed and calmly started:

"First of all, Helen, I'm not obliged to explain anything to you. You see… I'm the man in this room and I don't have to tell you anything. I think that you are well aware of that fact. But the generous and kind person I am, I will tell you. You want to know why I wasn't there, when you were injured? Fine. I wasn't there not because I don't care, but because I care too much. I couldn't stand seeing you in pain. You looked so lifeless that I just couldn't look at you being that way. Got it, Helen? I love you. That's the reason I wasn't by your side. I. Love. You. I know that you were right next to my bed, when that bullet grazed my shoulder. I guess that you are just stronger. I'm sorry I wasn't there… Maybe we were all wrong after all. Dean Ambrose would be perfect for you. He at least can take care of you. He saved your life by sacrificing his own. He went to see you… maybe he just deserves you more then I do. Maybe I'm not man enough. Not for you. "Roman explained as his voice broke in the end.

Helen was speechless. She didn't know what to say. So that was the problem after all… Roman's ego was affected. Hard. And she knew how important the ego for the men really was. She grew up with Seth after all.

Helen reached her hand up and stroked Roman's cheek gently.

"I'm sorry. I'm not blaming you for anything. I guess I just overreacted." She whispered. "I want you, Roman. I don't want a perfect man. I just want you."

With that she kissed him, passionately in order to prove her statement.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Leave some reviews, thanks. :)**

* * *

"There you go. Just like that." Mrs. Adams smiled at Helen as she took another seed of some flower and buried it into the earth. "You are a quick learner. You have to remember – the flowers are just like babies. They need a lot of care, but even more love."

Helen smiled back at the old lady. Babies? The truth was that she wasn't even sure if she was good with the babies. Probably she wasn't. That's what she thought at least.

"What's that?" she asked as she extended her hand to Mrs. Adams. There were a few seeds in her palm. She really was curios. Helen had never planted anything and that was something new to her. And interesting also. Mrs. Adams was nice enough to teach her how to plant these flowers. But Helen still had no clue to which plant belonged the seeds in her hand. So therefore she asked.

"It's a snowdrop. A beautiful flower you know. I think it's unique." Mrs. Adams smiled, rather to herself. Helen looked at her.

"Why is it unique? It's just a flower. Like many other flowers."

"No… it's not like the others. After the long winter… that's the first flower to appear. It's like the snowdrops proclaims the soon coming summer. And it's a very beautiful flower too. So white, innocent, gentle. It looks very fragile. It only looks that way. But it's not actually. It's strong enough to take the last blizzards and sharp colds of the slow disappearing winter. I think that it's my favorite flower. I realized that after I read one of Anderson's tales. Have you ever read something by him?"

"No, never." Helen looked at Mrs. Adams even more curiously now. She didn't like Anderson. She considered him as kind of dark person. Everything he wrote was sad.

"You should read that one. It's called "The Snowdrop". And now when I think about that… it reminds me of you, Mrs. Helen." the old woman smiled widely.

"How come?" Helen raised her eyebrow.

"It's a little philosophic I think. About that Danish poet. I forgot his name. But he appeared too early for his time… Just like the snowdrops do. And he wasn't understood from the society I guess. He had to survive the blizzards and the cold of the winter, just like a snowdrop. But he was a sign that soon everything will be over and the summer will eventually come." Mrs. Adams sighed. "You are a strong woman, Mrs. Helen. You are a snowdrop, no matter what anyone tells you."

"Seth told me that I'm a rose." Helen smiled as she remembered her conversation with her brother. Mrs. Adams shook her head.

"No… I disagree. The roses are beautiful and have thorns to defend themselves, but they wouldn't survive what the snowdrop would."

Helen nodded. Maybe Mrs. Adams was right. She herself couldn't know what she was and what her problem was. All she knew right then was that she didn't feel very good. And this time it was more of the physical meaning of that word, not just mentally. Helen was starting to think that she was sick. Maybe she just needed a good rest was all? Yes, a rest.

"I think I'm going to get some rest." She announced and Mrs. Adams nodded in answer. Helen stood up, staggering a little. Her head was spinning.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Mrs. Adams stood up as well.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry. Just the sun has gotten me. I spend the whole morning under it. I'll go drink some water and I'll be fine. Don't worry." Helen smiled. Mrs. Adams looked at her, suspiciously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… of course. In the worst case I'm getting sick. I have caught a cold or something, right? No need to worry." Helen smiled, but it seemed like the older woman wasn't assured in her words.

"A cold, huh?"

"Yes, so I'm going to take some rest, drink some tea and everything would be fine." Helen smiled again.

"Okay then. If you believe you have a cold, cold be it then." Mrs. Adams smiled, though Helen was sure that she had something in mind.

* * *

Jake couldn't believe his ears at what he had just heard. Maybe he had gotten that the wrong way. It wasn't possible. Seth was a great guy, he couldn't be in love with his sister… or could he? No, of course not. Maybe Katherine meant something different. Jake was mad at his wife. He wasn't sure why though, but he just was. So that's why, when she left the room that she and Seth were in a minute ago, Jake grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her aside. She looked up at him shocked. And Jake was glad about that. He seriously didn't get how come that his wife was afraid of him, although he hadn't hit her or anything. He hadn't done a thing to her. Yet.

"What was that?" he asked angrily. Katherine looked at her feet. "Answer me, Katherine! What was that about?"

"I… I…" she stuttered.

"You what?"

"I did nothing I swear. It's all Mr. Rollins's fault. I did nothing." She answered quickly.

"Mr. Rollins's fault, huh?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I was just trying to defend myself. He was blackmailing me. He made me… have intimate contact with him. I didn't want it, but he forced me into it."

Jake laughed hard. Now that really made his day. Katherine looked up at him, even more scared now.

"He is sick, Jake. You have to believe me. He really is sick. He is in love with his sister, can you believe that? And he is just using your brother. He is sick. Believe me." She almost pleaded. Jake tried to remain serious.

"So Seth's in love with Helen? Even if it's true, how exactly is that your concern? How many times do I have to tell you not to get involved in things that are not your concern, huh? God, Katherine, you'll never learn, will you? Or you are just that stupid?" he pushed her a little, letting go of her arm and then added through gritted teeth: "Stay out of it, got it? Go and mind your own business. I'm so mad; I can't even look at you right now!"

She hurried to get out of his sight. Jake was still mad. How the hell out of all of the ugly women in the world, he got to marry that one? He really was sick of her. So sick, that he couldn't stand her. He hated her. And though he had to go back to her every night. He didn't have any choice. He was supposed to sleep in the same bed like her and share the end of his days with her, wanting that or not. Maybe if he was lucky enough she could give him children, but he wasn't sure he wanted her genes in anything. God, he wasn't sure that she could even have children. In fact he thought that she couldn't from some time now.

Jake sighed loudly and entered the room, where Seth was. He had to talk with him. It was necessary.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:Review! Thanks :))**

* * *

Helen sighed; siting crouched on the armchair with a blanket covering her legs. She had cup of tea in one hand a book in the other one, although she wasn't really paying attention to the book. It was impossible for her to that with the headache she had. Yep, she was definitely sick. Fun, right?

She took a sip from her cup and sighed again. She gave up. She couldn't read, so that's why she placed the book on the table next to her. Helen felt kind of lonely. She hoped that Roman will be back soon, so he could just take her in his big strong arms. She longed to feel his embrace and the heat of his body. Thinking about it now, that's all she wanted, just another human being with her. Maybe she was just dramatizing too much, but that's how she felt. Alone and lonely.

Helen noticed someone passing by the room she was in. Her eyes lit up for a minute. Another human being!

"Excuse me?" She asked not too loud, but still loud enough. There was a pause. Obviously the person had stopped walking and then she heard footsteps again. He was coming back. To her.

Helen smiled widely as she saw Dean's dirty blond head on the doorway. He was looking at her with these gorgeous blue eyes of his.

"Hey." She whispered to him.

"Hey… is everything alright?" His features showed a hint of concern.

"Yes… No… actually not really. I'm getting sick, but I don't really want to be alone right now. Can you sit with me for a while?" She pleaded.

Dean smiled a little and nodded, but Helen knew that only his lips were smiling. Not his eyes. He walked through the room and sat on the other armchair across from her. Then over them fell silence.

Helen was looking at him for a while. She never met his gaze. Not even once. He was hardly trying to ignore her stare.

"Would you mind if you come closer to me? Like… I don't know… really close? To feel someone's presence in the room is not enough. Please." She whispered. He looked at her, obviously considering what she had just said. Dean then stood up. For a minute Helen thought that she had scared him off and he was going to get away from her. But no. That wasn't the case. He took the cup of tea from her hand and put it on the table next to her book. Then he picked her up easily and sat on the armchair where she was moments ago. Dean gently placed her in his lap. Helen made herself comfortable and rested her head on his shoulder, calmly closing her eyes. Dean wrapped his arms around her body tightly. Now she felt safe.

* * *

Jake took a deep breath before he entered the room. Seth was looking somewhere out of the window with his back facing the other man. Jake wasn't really sure how to start this conversation. It was awfully hard for him. What could happen? The worst probably would be if Katherine's words turn out to be the truth. It would be the first time actually she wasn't lying. But Jake had to know the truth. He had to hear it from Seth. There was a big possibility for Mr. Rollins to lie as well of course. But it was worth a try, wasn't it?

"Mr. Rollins… Seth…" Jake started. His voice was quiet, but demanding with no hint of insecurity in it. Seth turned around. His eyes were darker than usual.

"Yes?" he asked calmly.

"I'm afraid we need to talk." Jake stated. His gaze never leaving the other man's face.

"Of course. I love to talk. What about?" Seth answered rather coldly, but managed to smile.

"My… _wife_… "The words didn't sound right coming out of his mouth. God. If it was up to him, he wouldn't call Katherine that way at all. "I accidently heard your conversation and when I asked her, she started explaining some very interesting stuff to me. But I thought it would be better to hear them from you."

Seth nodded.

"What did she tell you? I'll either confirm or not…"

"Let's take a seat." Jake said as he sat on one of the armchairs in the room. Seth followed his lead. "As I can understand from Katherine, you two have had some kind of intimate encounters."

Seth looked calmly in Jake's eyes and nodded his head.

"Yes, that's true." He confirmed. He had honor and his honor forbid him to lie. That was the lowest thing one person could do. No matter of the consequences. You just deal with your faith, being responsible for your own actions. As you make your bed, so you will lie on it. In a minute Seth added with a smile: "As I can see you are not very concerned about that."

Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"I couldn't care less, honestly. I don't have any kind of romantic feelings for Katherine. I'm not attracted to her at all. I'll be honest with you, Seth. And I expect the same thing from you." Jake said and as Seth nodded, he continued: "I can barely stand her. You can't imagine what it's like to lay and to wake up to the same hateful face every day. And so will be till the day that I die. She goes around, sleep with every guy she can convince into that. In fact I'm deeply surprised that you are the only one here that has slept with my wife so far. So you see I'm here not to fight with you, because Katherine is not worth it. There's nothing to fight for. I'm here to talk. Because I care about Helen and my little brother."

Seth nodded, waiting Jake to continue.

"You see, Mr. Rollins… I got married for Katherine… They call it marriage of convenience. Her father was a very rich man. How sad was that she was his only child. I'm sure you know yourself. Every man wants a son... somebody has to inherit the business. It's impossible that one to be a woman. So what else was there left for Katherine's father, except to get her married. And so he gave her to me. The money I got out of that marriage… well… I have to say I'm pretty much satisfied. But am I happy? Nope. I'm not. I'm 40 years old now and with the years I found out that you can't have everything, so you deal just with one thing. And somehow for us… the men that thing is never personal happiness or love. It's understatement I guess. And as for Katherine… I think she has had a tough childhood and that's why now she is a fucked up person. I never made her tell me what had happened to her, though I'm sure there's something big probably. But I just don't care. I'm telling you this to show you that I trust you. I have never told this to anyone, not even Roman. You see the men don't share stuff like that. I can't tell anyone that I'm miserable in my life and that nothing is satisfying me, not even my work, right? So… I just tried to earn your trust. Now what I care about… What exactly are your feelings for Helen?"

"It's complicated, Jake. As I told your wife there's much to the story than that she thinks. I don't know what to tell you." Seth answered, sighing.

"But is what Katherine said true? Are you in love with your sister?"

Seth smiled a little.

"If you put the question that way, then no… no, I am not. I'm in love with Helen."


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Review. Thanks. :))**

* * *

"You are confusing me a little. I thought Helen is your sister. What do you mean?" asked Jake. Every feature on his face showed his shock. And indeed, he really was shocked.

"As I said it's a long story." Seth sighed, focused on his hands. He was rolling a cigarette.

"I have time to hear it. And I really want to hear it."

"Oh well… in any other situation I would say that I don't owe you anything, but you shared with me. I guess you deserve to know." Seth answered as he put the cigarette in his mouth, inhaling the smoke. After a little pause, he started: "I'm ten years older than Helen. I guess you know that. She doesn't remember her mother. Or as she might tell you our mother. We are not related by blood. Not at all."

"How come? You don't have the same mother, but your father?"

"Oh well… I don't remember my mother. My father never talked much about her. And I honestly can understand that. I learned the story later from one of our maids. Actually it's a pretty familiar story. Arrange marriage again. My father was never madly in love with her. In fact no one's really sure if he was in love with her at all. But he has always been a little bit of a strange guy. I as his son knew him better than the others. He seemed cold-hearted and unfriendly. But he wasn't any of those things. Exactly the opposite actually. He had big and loving heart. And I was convinced in that later in my life."

"And what happened to your mother?"

"She had run away. She wasn't happy I guess. And I can partly understand that. You can never be sure if you can find the big love in these arrange marriages. She ran away with another man. To look for her real happiness. No one has ever heard of her after that. She just left us. Me and my father." Seth swallowed bitterly.

"Are you mad at her?" Jake asked.

"Of course I am. I can't blame her that she decided to be happy. Everybody deserves that, right? But I was just a boy. I wonder if I would be different if I had known her. Probably yes. I was so alone, while I was growing up. My father was never home. I was alone. One kid needs his both parents. And I had no one. I had no one till I turned twelve. Here's where Helen comes to the picture. My father just brought her mother home. They never got married of course. It was impossible, because his marriage with my mother wasn't annulled. I remember Evelyn really good. In the begging I didn't like her at all. And how would I? She wasn't my mother. But I have to admit it. She brought life to the house. And my father was happy. She breathed life into him as well. She was a beautiful woman. I have always known that, but I realized it after she died. Helen really looks like her. She has the same hair, the same skin color, body type and the same features. But Evelyn's eyes were green. Helen probably have her father's eyes or someone else's, who is part of her blood family. I don't know who her father is and what had happened to him. Her mother never talked about that, but even if she had I wouldn't have listened. I didn't care and was too blind for the saint behind that beautiful face. All I saw was hate. I didn't like the kid Evelyn brought with her as well. That two years old baby was pissing me off. But my dad… oh God. He was worshiping the little Helen. And that's what was driving me mad the most. He never cared about me, but the little kid appeared and he was all over it already? They weren't even blood related. I hated her. She had no fault of course and I knew that. But I simply hated her. I guess, when they say that the more you are ignoring or hating a certain woman, the more she wants you, they aren't lying. The baby liked me from the moment she first saw me. Helen loved me and her face was brightening every time she saw me. It became even more beautiful, if that's possible. When Evelyn died… I don't know what from… but after she died, I felt sorry for the little girl. I know what it's like to have no one. So I decided I don't want another human being suffering the same loneliness as me. And that's how I learned to love her as a sister."

"As a sister? But you don't love her as a sister anymore." Jake stated.

"Yes, that's true. She grew up in front of me. She has always been beautiful, but till the time she turned 15, she was already the perfect woman. Yes, woman. She wasn't a child anymore. Of course I have never seen her that way. I just thought how beautiful she is, but I never guessed about my romantic feelings for her. Not until the marriage I arranged with Roman. After she left the house I realized it. But we always see what's actually important to us, when it's already too late. I love her. I will never love anyone the way I love her. I'm not even sure if I can marry any other woman. I'm in love with Helen and I love her." Seth sighed a little bit sadly.

"And what are you planning to do?" Jake asked. Was Seth going to fight for Helen's love? And what was he as Roman's brother supposed to do about that?

"Oh well what can I do? Absolutely nothing. I made her marry Roman. If I wanted her that much I should have left her with me, right? They both get along so well. And Roman loves her. That's all it matters to me. I want the guy to respect Helen and to love her. When I said that Roman is the perfect man for her I wasn't wrong. I want my sister… Helen… happy."

"And you think that Roman is making her happy?"

"I don't know. But he is great with her. And after their first child, I hope that she'll learn to cherish him for the baby's sake."

"First child?" Jake raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, that's one of the reasons why people get married, right? They want to build a family. So… Helen should have children. As beautiful as her." Seth smiled widely, imagining it.

"And what about your happiness?"

"It doesn't matter. I can deal with myself. As long as she's happy, I'll be happy too." Seth stated, but it seemed as if he was trying to convince more himself than Jake.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Review. Thanks :)**

* * *

Helen was lying in the bed, hoping that Roman would be there soon. She didn't want to be alone, although she felt better now. She hated to be sick and she wondered how long it will take to be fine again this time. Usually wasn't more than four days. And she was kind of surprised that she had no temperature or sore throat. She just felt a little dizzy. That was probably from the sun of course. At least now the awful headache was gone.

She sighed a little. Helen really felt different lately. She usually didn't feel that urge of attention and affection. But there it was now. All her emotions floated over her and she couldn't keep them in. It was like she couldn't control them… she couldn't control herself anymore. Maybe she was just stressed out or something. Helen sighed again. A few seconds later she heard the footsteps in front of the door and her face lit up unintentionally.

Roman slowly opened the door and walked in into the bedroom, he shared with his beautiful wife. The room was lightened only by one single candle, but it was enough. He didn't need anything else, when Helen was there. Her smile and her face were the lights he needed. Roman flipped the key into the lock and smiled at her. A soft light was playing over his handsome manly features. Helen couldn't stay indifferent to the strong line of his broad shoulders and muscular body. Right then she felt the sudden urge to touch him.

"How are you feeling, baby girl?" Roman's raspy voice echoed in the room. He started slowly to unbutton his white shirt under Helen's hungry stare. She swallowed hard. "Mrs. Adams told me that you are sick. Or at least that you think so. She obviously disagrees with you."

"I'm fine. I had a headache earlier and had the urge to throw up a few times, but right now I'm fine. Even perfect." She smiled, licking her suddenly dry lips. "Mrs. Adams is acting strange lately. She doesn't think I'm sick? What does she think then?"

Roman shrugged his shoulders. He came closer to the Helen's side of bed and put his hand over her forehead in order to assure himself that's she really is fine.

"I don't know. She just mentioned that and before I can ask anything she left, murmuring something under her breath." Roman stated. He went over his side and sat on the bed. "What did you do today?"

"I planted out some new flowers with Mrs. Adams. She taught me how to do it. I have never done it before. But it was great. At least until I felt dizzy and I had to go in the house for a cup of relaxing tea. Mr. Ambrose was kind enough to keep me company." But the minute Helen said the last part; she thought that it maybe was a mistake. She felt Roman tense a little, but he managed to keep calm on the outside.

"Yes, I have no doubt about that. Mr. Ambrose is a very kind person." Answered Roman, trying to smile. _I'm wondering when he will kindly leave my house. _He thought to himself, but the smile remained on his face. "So…you had fun today?"

"I couldn't say that. I felt sick the most of the time. But I surely am up for some fun now." Helen smiled, coming closer to him. He looked over her as if he wasn't sure what she meant, but the minute their eyes met, he knew what Helen needed. And who was he to decline that to her? He needed it badly as well. His body was craving to feel her soft curves underneath him. He needed her. Roman smiled back, leaning closer and capturing her lips with his. His hands brought her on top of him and his mouth transferred to her neck. He laid gentle kisses there, bringing soft moans out of her mouth.

Helen shivered as Roman's hands found the laces of her dress and untied them, while his mouth never left her neck. He took the corsage off of her, freeing her breasts from the corset as well. She couldn't help, but moan loud as she felt his tongue over one of her nipples. They were painfully sensible lately. Roman with his gentle caresses and heavenly tongue made her feel as if she was burning. Burning for him. Aching for him.

Roman rested his palm over Helen's other breast, while his tongue kept working on her nipple. He gently squeezed it, bringing another moan out of his wife's mouth. He loved all of her, but that was for sure his favorite part of her body. He could spend all day, giving attention just to her breasts. As he squeezed it again, he was a little bit surprised at how perfect it filled his palm. Not that it wasn't perfect every time, just then to Roman it felt as if Helen's breasts were bigger than before. Strange. That was something that he didn't notice the last couple of times. Maybe he was mistaken, but they for sure were more sensible than ever. Every little touch and caress was bringing reaction out her. Not that he minded. He loved how Helen's body reacted to his.

"I love your breasts, baby girl. They are perfect, just as the rest of you." He whispered. The sound of his voice made her want him even more.

Roman took off the rest of her clothing and busied himself with undressing the parts of his body that still remained clothed. Helen took a good look at his gorgeous body. He was standing in front of her in the full magnificence of his nakedness – fully erected and proud, proud of his body and confident, sure about all that pleasure he could give her.

Roman got back to Helen with a smile on his face. He was hard and throbbing. And the moment she looked at him, he was ready to explode. Her eyes were brighter than usual and there was so much passion and lust in them that he couldn't wait any more. He squeezed one of her breasts again with one hand, while he slid the other one in between her thighs. Another hot moan escaped Helen's lips. His naked flesh against hers felt hot… oh so hot. His fingers started to rub the gentle knot, hidden in between the folds of her soft pink flesh. She was already so wet and his fingers got her even wetter.

"Roman… please…" Helen begged him. She desperately needed to feel him inside of her. Roman smiled and brought his fingers to his mouth, slowly licking them off. Helen made a frustrated sound, which made him chuckle. He moved in between her thighs, positioning himself at her entrance. He slowly slid in her, filling her to the brim. He moaned loudly. She was still so tight, so perfect for him.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: As always: Please leave some reviews. Thank you. :)**

* * *

"How are you feeling today, sweetheart?" Mrs. Adams asked, smiling widely. Helen thought that was suspicious. Why would anyone smile like that in this situation? It was as if Helen wasn't sick, as if something good was happening to her.

"As of right now… I'm feeling good. I really am fine." She answered calmly and looked over at Seth, who was in the room with her. He just dropped in to see his sister. They had told him that she was sick and that got him worried. Seth hated when Helen was sick. To him it seemed that all the life she had in her was taken away from her unwillingly. The sickness usually was putting out the fire in her eyes. The fire that he loved so much to see in there. So that's why when he came to see her, he was surprised. The fire was there… and it was even brighter than before. Helen didn't look even a bit sick to Seth.

"Of course you are fine." Mrs. Adams smiled even wider.

"So what are you suggesting to do? Drink some more tea… or maybe something else?"

"If you are thirsty and feel like tea, you can drink that. It's fine."

"If I'm thirsty and feel like tea? I meant because I'm sick and I want to get even better as soon as possible. I mean… I'm feeling fine right now, but the fevers doesn't go away so easily and I just want to be sure that I really am fine."

"But you are fine. You were never sick. At least not now, not during the last couple of days."

"How come? Of course I was sick." Helen insisted.

"Really Mrs. Helen? You are a woman and the only thought that went through your head was that you are sick?"

Seth moved a little over the chair he was sitting in. He was already guessing where Mrs. Adams was going with that.

"What else could it be?" Helen asked a little afraid now. There was one thought going through her head, but she was hardly trying to suppress it. Not yet. She wasn't ready for that.

"I think that Mr. Reigns would be happy to find out that the house soon will be filled with a child's laughter… "Mrs. Adams answered, smiling. "And not just he of course. Everybody in the house. We are waiting for a little baby for so long."

Yes, that was it. The moment she feared the most. Helen was glad that she was lying in her bed right then, because if she wasn't she would have slid down to the floor. She wasn't ready for a baby. She was still so young and she was going to be an awful mother. She never had that in her. Great. Now she was scared. She thought that her face might have gotten paler. Mrs. Adams and Seth were looking at her worried. Probably one of them had asked her a question, but Helen hadn't heard it. She managed to smile. There was no point in being afraid of that… and there was no point in worrying the people around her.

"Yes, that's great. A baby!" She said. It was surprising how calm her voice was. Mrs. Adams smiled again, but the worry remained in her eyes.

"Yes, a baby! Everyone would be happy to hear that! But I'll let you tell Mr. Reigns first. Now I'll leave Mr. Rollins and you alone, so you can talk." Mrs. Adams smiled and left a room with one last glance over Helen.

When she was left alone with Seth, she sighed. Seth came near her, sitting on the bed beside her and taking her tiny hand in his a lot bigger palm.

"Are you alright, Hel?" Seth asked quietly with a worried look on his face.

She swallowed hard.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry." She smiled weakly.

"Are you sure? It is alright to be scared you know. That's a big thing." He assured her. Although he wasn't sure how he felt himself. Seth had always known that this moment would come sooner or later. Helen and Roman would eventually have children. And now the time had come and he was afraid too. Not just that of course. He was a little bit sad and angry as well. He couldn't tell why, but that was just how he felt. He couldn't help, but wonder what it would be if that little thing in there, growing inside of Helen, was his. Not Romans or anyone else's, but his. He wanted Helen for himself; he wanted her baby to be his. He would be happy if one day he could say out loud, to the whole world, that she's carrying his baby. But she wasn't of course. And that wasn't possible. She didn't love him in any other way than the brotherly. She would be freaked out if she learned the truth. And she would never want to see him again, because he kept this secret for so long. Seth kept it away from her. Helen would hate him. So no, he wasn't even thinking to admit his feelings to her. He would never do that.

"Yes, I know. It is a big thing. And I'm scared, but I'll be fine. I don't feel ready to be a mother, but I probably never will. You could never prepare yourself for that, right? And when I think that I have you and Roman by my side, I feel calm. Roman would be happy I guess… he would want to have a baby… with me, right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't he?"

Helen shrugged her shoulders…

"I don't know… You could never be sure about the truth. Nothing is as it seems." Helen answered and focused her eyes on Seth's. That was a bad mistake. Seth could ever read what was on her mind. For him all was written in her eyes.

"You still think that he's cheating on you, don't you?"

Helen sighed.

"Yes… I mean I know it's stupid, but when somebody tells you something like that. Even if the person tells you that just once and you know he is a total liar, you still start wondering around. And every time he's not around, you are asking yourself… where he really is… and isn't he with her…"

Seth looked at Helen's now sad eyes. God, he hated Katherine. He trailed his hand up her arm and rested it on the side of her face, gently cupping her cheek. Although his hands were rough, they felt great on her.

Helen thought that these hands were made for her. For her body and for her curves. Yes, she felt good with Roman. In his arms was comfortable and so was in Dean's, but they weren't home. Helen leaned against her brother's hand, hurrying to forget these thoughts. Seth was her brother for God's sake. It was awful, wrong, and even sinful to think about him like that.

"Look, Hel… do you trust me?" he asked, looking her in the eyes. She nodded. "Roman isn't cheating on you. You just have to trust me, okay? The big guy is in love with you and he can't see any other woman in that way, get it? Roman is all yours. You have bewitched him."

_Just like you have bewitched me. _Seth thought to himself and sighed mentally. His eyes never left Helen's. For a moment he thought that she wanted to kiss him and not in a brotherly way. Her eyes were moving between his eyes and his lips. And he himself felt how close their faces actually were.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Okay... it got a little bit longer than usual, but I guess that's fine. Review! Thanks.:))**

* * *

Helen was alone in the room she and Roman shared as husband and wife. Their bedroom. A few days had passed since she learned the big news… or was it a week already? Maybe another week was passing… and the only people that knew about it were Mrs. Adams, that great woman, who Helen almost considered as a mother, and Seth, her beloved brother, who she almost kissed in the day, when she learned about the growing life inside of her. It wasn't anything strange of course. No, actually it was strange, even sick, but she gave her actions to the moment she was caught in. She was scared and wanted to feel the heat and the love of another human being, right? So it was normal. It wasn't anything to worry her. So she shouldn't be worried. She took a deep breath. There… she wasn't worried.

As for the baby… Roman still had no clue. And Helen was a bit surprised by that. He knew her body better than anyone else. Even better than her. To make her feel good every night, well almost, had turned into a tradition for him and Helen wasn't complaining of course. She wasn't sure, when she was going to give him the news. She wasn't ready to tell him that. Not until she accepted that fact herself.

Helen put her hand over her belly and started slowly breathing in and out. _In. Pregnant. Out. Pregnant. In. Baby. Out. Baby. In. Life. Out. Life. _

She was ready to take the next set of deep breaths, but she was startled from the knock on the door. She jumped up a little. Helen tried to find her breath and as she dropped her hands to the both sides of her body, she answered:

"Come in."

She was glad to see Seth. Therefore she smiled.

"Hey… "He whispered, coming closer to her. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Helen answered, nodding her head as if to assure him.

"You still haven't told him?" Seth asked again.

Helen shook her head.

"No… but I'll tell him soon."

"Well… you'll have to… sooner or later. He will eventually notice. Roman isn't that stupid." Seth said, coming even closer to her and putting his hand over her belly, exactly where her hands a few minutes ago used to be. She found it funny that his one hand was fully covering her belly. She mentally giggled. Wow. Seth had big hands.

"Yes… I know… I'll tell him." She answered.

Seth nodded.

"Look, Hel… I was here for something else actually. I wanted to tell you something." He said as he swallowed hard. Helen could tell that her big brother was nervous.

"Alright… what is it?" she asked, focusing her eyes on his.

_Fuck._ Helen was looking at him, now it was even harder. Seth sighed.

"Jake and I talked a few days ago… "He started.

"Oh yeah? What about?"

"Well… about you guys. You and Roman. And we decided that it would be for the best if we leave you alone for a while. I mean you are married now and we just dropped into your house direct after you two got married. Which was kind of stupid. You needed time on your own. To get to know each other. To get used to each other." Seth said, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding until now.

"You are leaving?" Helen asked unbelievably.

"Not right now… in a couple of days."

"Oh… okay." She whispered, but Seth could see the sadness in her eyes. It was going to be hard. Harder than he thought. Yes, he was doing that partly for himself, but mostly for Helen. Seth couldn't deny that he was trying to run away. That was the best idea that came to his mind. Maybe if he doesn't see her, he'll forget her. He'll be finally able to take off her curse and to see the other women as sexual objects again. It was worth a try. He shouldn't be miserable till the end of his days, right? If he stayed there, sooner or later he was going to fuck it up. Just like how he was going to kiss her a few days ago. That would freak her out, she'll start blaming herself and everything will be a mess. Helen didn't deserve that. It was for the best if he just goes and leaves her live her own life.

"Hey, don't give me that look. We'll write letters every day! And we'll see each other again. It's not forever. And it never will be forever. I have to take care of my house now and I'll come to visit you again for a few weeks. You will visit me as well. Roman wouldn't mind that. So it's not a big deal." Seth smiled at her, stroking her cheek gently. Helen only nodded. What else could she do?

* * *

Helen spent some more time with Seth till later that day. She was hardly trying not to think about what her brother had told her. She was going to miss him, but it probably was better that way. She was married. She had her own family now and she had to take care of it. Seth wasn't going to be by her side forever, right?

So she tried to spend some time with him without thinking about that. It didn't really work out though. At least until one of the maids came and told them there was an accident with Roman. When Helen heard that she felt her body go numb. But thank God Roman was fine. That's what the maid told her at least. Helen wasn't going to believe it until she saw her husband with her own eyes.

The maid told her that somebody had scared the horses and all of them ran out from the stable. Helen knew that there were a lot of horses. She wasn't sure how much, but they were a lot. And as she was told the horses almost ran over Roman and Kyle, one of his men. Actually they ran over Kyle and he was injured, but he was going to be fine. The most surprising part of that story was that Roman was saved by no other than Dean Ambrose. Mr. Ambrose jumped on his own horse and saved Roman. Something like that could never cross Helen's mind. She simply couldn't believe it.

She went into the room, where they told her Roman was. He was taking a drink to calm his nerves a little. And he obviously didn't want to see anyone. He wanted to be alone. Helen wasn't sure if that counted for her as well. But it didn't matter. She went to him. She had to see him.

Roman was sitting in the armchair with glass of whiskey in his hand. He couldn't believe it. He was saved by Dean Ambrose… he was mad at himself again. He owned that man so many things by now. It wasn't making it easier that way.

"Roman…" he heard Helen's voice. He wasn't sure if he wanted her with him right then. He was mad and there was a possibility to take his anger out at her. He took another sip of his drink and place it on the table next to him.

"Yes?" he asked as calmly as possible.

"Are you alright?"

"Physically – yes. Mentally – no."

"What's bothering you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I owe Dean Ambrose so much. I'm a fuck up obviously, because everything I do is wrong!" Roman answered; his voice was rising with every word.

"You are not a fuck up. You are not doing anything wrong. You have no fault at all in this situation." Helen whispered, putting her hand over his arm in order to calm him down. Roman sighed and nodded his head.

"I guess Ambrose is better man than me after all… He has such a success in everything he is doing. He is a hero!"

"Stop it, Roman. You should be thankful to Dean. Is that jealousy or what? Dean did what was right. Dean never was a bad guy. Why can't you see it? And if it was the other way around you would do the exactly same thing for him. He is not better than you. Just it happened that way. So stop it, okay? You are not going anywhere with these thoughts."

Roman sighed again. Of course wasn't going anywhere with these thoughts.

"Yes, I know… I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out." He whispered calmer this time.

"I can understand that…" Helen smiled. "Do you want to cheer you up a little?"

Roman nodded. Helen grabbed his big hand in hers and placed it over her belly.

"I'm carrying a child." She whispered, smiling. Roman's face lit up for a minute, but then darkened again.

"Is it mine?" The moment he asked that, he realized that it was a bad mistake. The worst thing he could do. He saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Of course… who else's could it be?" She asked calmly, but coldly. Helen knew what his problem was. His man's pride again. "What's wrong with you? I'm wondering where your problems are coming from. Is Dean bothering you that much, huh? He saved my life once, so what? That means the baby is his?"

"I… I don't know… look I'm sorry… Of course it's mine… I'm sorry." He whispered, running a hand through his hair. "I really am sorry, Hel. You know that Dean's presence is doing me no good. And when I know that he wants you… and the hickey… and the company he kept you… Katherine told me how close you were. She saw you two. It is just driving me nuts!"

Helen shook her head. She had fault too. She knew it. She dropped to her knees in front of the armchair so that she was in between his legs and grabbed his face in her both hands.

"I'm sorry. You have every right to feel that. But… I have never slept with Dean, okay? You are the only man I have ever been with. You have to trust me. I'm carrying your baby. We are going to have a baby, Roman! Me and you! A baby!"

Roman smiled. He was going to have a baby! He wrapped his arms around Helen and brought her in for a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. We are going to have a baby… yes… I'm so happy. And I'm sorry, Hel." He whispered in her ear. Helen smiled. Now that was the reaction she was hoping for.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Please, review. Thanks! :)))**

* * *

"I don't know what to do." Roman stated as he looked towards his brother as if looking for an answer and then his eyes moved to his best friend's face. "I don't want anything bad to happen to my wife you know."

Jake sighed and put his hand on Roman's shoulder. He wanted to show his support. Roman wasn't alone.

"Yes… we get that. But there really is nothing you could do right now. You just have to look after her and that's it."

"You don't think I'm overreacting, right? It can't be just a simple coincidence, right?" Roman asked worried. It was too much for him and he wasn't sure how much more of this stress he could take.

"You're not overreacting. Any man in this position would do the exactly same thing. Especially now, when you are expecting a baby." Said Seth for the first time since the beginning of the conversation. It was about Helen after all. He was worried himself.

"Is there anyone you suspect?" asked Jake. Roman looked over at his brother's features for a minute. His gaze transferred to Seth's face and then dropped to the ground.

"No…" he finally said. Jake looked at him and sighed.

"You can just say it… Come on, Roman… say it. You are suspecting Dean Ambrose." Jake said. Although no anger was shining from his words, Roman could tell that he was angry.

"Alright… I think its Dean Ambrose. Are you happy now? I don't mean to offend you or anything. But it just fits, doesn't it? From the moment he stepped into this house there are bad things happening. First the fire that could've killed Helen. She could've been dead now, Jake!"

"Oh yeah? If I remember correct Dean was the one to save her from that hell a few weeks ago." Jake answered.

"That's why it fits perfectly. He wanted to look like a hero. It's no secret that he likes her and he wants her. He wanted to look like a hero for her! He was messing with her head already. I guess he was just thinking that Helen might fall in love with him that way. And after he was the hero, he tried to earn my trust by scaring the horses and saving me. So I wouldn't suspect anything. He's the hero in Helen's eyes again. How come he was always there, when these both accidents happened? And now… that. He tried to get rid of me with the bottle of whiskey he poisoned. He knows that I drink whiskey every day after I get home. He knows that very well. But of course his plans went wrong. I wasn't the first one to drink from the whiskey. The maid… Lilly or whatever her name was… she drank from the bottle instead of me… "Roman explained. "It's normal for me to think that, right? I'm considering his past… he was in Australia… and not for a family trip. He was in Australia in the fucking jail! He was a fucking hired assassin!"

"Roman… that's bullshit… Yes, Dean was in jail. He was there for something that he hadn't done. He wasn't guilty and he wasn't a hired assassin and you know that too well, because he and I were partners. We just ran the agency! You know that for God's sake. You think that it's his fault, but I can assure you it's not. I trust this man with my life, get it? If you are blaming him, then with the same success you can blame me as well. We were partners after all…"

"But I trust you. I told you, Jake. I don't mean to offend you. I trust you. It's him I don't trust."

"Okay, guys… Roman has his suspicions. Jake, you disagree. That's fine. We are all leaving today. Mr. Ambrose too. So even if Roman's right, it wouldn't matter anymore." Seth said and with that this conversation was over.

* * *

Helen sighed, watching the man that was loading the luggage in Jake and Katherine's carriage. They were going to leave after Mr. Ambrose. Helen looked over at his horse. He was getting ready as well. When he caught her watching him he smiled. For a minute he looked as if he was considering something hard and then he came near to Helen.

"Mrs. Helen… I think it's time to say goodbye. "He whispered, looking her in the eyes. Helen only nodded. "I had a wonderful time. And no matter what happened during these weeks I'll never regret it. Helen… you really are an unique person and when I said that you don't deserve Mr. Reigns… I was wrong. You deserve him with every bit of you. Just like he deserves you. I'll be honest. I wanted you for myself in the beginning. Yes, I wanted you really bad and I was ready to do everything to have you. But then I had time to think. You don't belong with me. I'm broken… I've spent so many years alone… I'm broken. I was secretly hoping that if I get you to love me… you'll pick up the pieces and I'll be whole again. But that's funny. Even if you fix me… the scratches still will remain, but most important… you wouldn't ever be happy with me. I won't be able to give you what you need. Ever. And look at you now. You are glowing. Mr. Reigns had given you the most precious gift one man could give to a woman… A big and happy family. So that's why I don't fit. And you don't belong with me. But when I said I love you… it was true. I do. I really do. I love you, Helen."

Helen wasn't sure that she could process what he was saying. He had really caught her off a guard. And when he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her, it didn't help to get away from the surprise. But she followed her instincts and kissed him back. She put everything into the kiss. Every single emotion she had. Helen knew, she was feeling it deep inside of her soul that that was their last kiss. And as much inappropriate as it sounded… she was going to miss his lips and the way they felt on hers – rough, but in the same time so soft. His kissing style matched his personality for sure. Helen knew that she'll never understand Dean Ambrose, but for one thing she was sure. In his chest irreconcilable were fighting two souls – the soul of an angel and of a demon. Yes, as everybody else he was wearing a mask too. A mask that was hiding his past and his fears. And Helen somehow was sure that he had showed his true self to her at least once. That's how she knew that Dean Ambrose wasn't really living, he was burning.

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered after they broke the kiss. He just smiled sadly and stroked her cheek one last time before he hopped on his horse and left. Helen stared sadly after him for a couple of minutes.

"Ambrose left?" she recognized Seth's voice behind her. She turned around. Seth was coming to her with Katherine by his side.

"Yes, he left." She sighed.

"Oh well… I'm here to say goodbye to Jake and Katherine. Jake will be down in a minute." Seth explained and Helen nodded in answer.

"You know, Mrs. Helen… "Katherine started. " It was pleasure meeting you and getting to know you. The same count for you, Mr. Rollins. There it was the real pleasure. And I know that you are pleased from my services as well." She smiled.

Helen looked over Seth unbelievably.

"You have slept with her?" She raised an eyebrow. Seth wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Of course he had… he didn't tell you? I thought you share everything. Whoops. Sorry, my bad." Katherine smiled again.

Helen looked at her brother. She felt hurt by that confession. She wasn't sure why though. Helen just shook her head at him.

"Excuse me…" she whispered and hurried to get inside of the house.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:Review, please. Thanks. :))**

* * *

Helen was sitting on the front porch. She was eating cherries and just trying to relax. Three months had passed. To say that she was gotten slightly bigger was an understatement. Of course she was bigger. But it didn't matter to Roman. He loved her even more that way. Whenever she asked him, he was always saying that she was even more beautiful and even more special in his eyes, because part of him was growing inside of her. Part that he had made with so much love. And he would do it again, if he had that chance. He was absolutely sure that he will have it. Roman wanted a big family. And he knew that this baby wasn't their last child. He probably was right.

The sun was just setting down and the sky was painted in this beautiful fire color of his. Just like always by sunset. But to Helen it looked like the color of the blood, shed during ruthless war, except there was no war. Or was there? Helen was fighting with herself. With her own feelings. She had been thinking about that for three months now. Three months. Seth slept with Katherine. Was she the woman he was in love with? Helen remembered his confession a long time ago. He had told her that he was in love. But she somehow didn't want to believe it was Katherine. But even if it wasn't, she doubted that she would be happy with whoever he was in love with. Helen hadn't stopped thinking about Seth. Not for a minute. She never got to tell him goodbye. She was so upset after what Katherine told her, that she couldn't force herself to act as if she was fine, as if nothing had happened, although nothing really happened. As Seth promised, he had written her. If not every day, at least once in three days. Helen was reading every letter and putting it in a chest by all the other things she considered important, but she never answered not eve one of his letters. She couldn't and she didn't know what to tell him.

All these years Helen was asking herself what was bothering her. And now in a few short months, she had finally found out. She was sick. Very sick. Sick and in love with her own brother. He would probably disown her if he ever finds out about it. So he shouldn't find out. Helen had no choice. She was going to live, have Roman's babies and just live… no, she couldn't call that a life. So no, she wasn't going to live, she was going to exist just like that.

And as of right then, Helen found out that she hated herself. She didn't know how she could live with herself. She was in love with Seth! But the most awful thing was that she couldn't give Roman what he deserved and what he was giving her. She knew that he loved her. And she loved him as well. But like a brother. How funny was that? Helen loved her husband as a brother and her brother as a husband. She was in love with her freaking brother!

But there was always time for payback, right? God had a plan for everything and Helen wouldn't get out of the whole story unharmed. She was a sinner and she had to pay for her sins. Sooner or later it was going to happen. The payback might come late, but it will come. It will never be forgotten. And Helen knew that she deserved every bit of it, although she didn't know what was going to be. Yes, she was going to deserve it.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Helen heard the quiet, but worried voice of Mrs. Adams.

"Yes… yes, I'm fine." She answered smiling, shoving another cherry into her mouth.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You are not so talkative lately. You are always deep in thoughts… I guess something it's bothering you." The old woman stated. Helen sighed.

"I'm fine… I guess I just miss Seth. I'm feeling pretty lonely lately. And don't get me wrong. It's not that I don't appreciate Roman's attention. I do. He is great. He gives me anything he can to make me feel good. He is a great husband. Just sometimes I need something more. A friend. Seth was my… friend. And so was Jake I guess… "Helen sighed again and put the bowl with cherries to a side. She placed her hands over her three months pregnant baby bump, gently stroking it.

"Why don't you write Seth or go visit him?"

"I can't… we got into something like a fight… and… I feel embarrassed to connect with him in any way. I guess I need some more time… "

Mrs. Adams looked at Helen. It was as if she felt sorry for her. For a minute Helen even thought that the older woman knew everything. Her feelings for Seth. Everything. But that was impossible. Otherwise she would look disgusted. So it was impossible.

* * *

"Mmm… if you only knew how sweet you taste babygirl." Said Roman, enjoying Helen's loud moans echoing in the room. That was music to his ears. He loved satisfying his wife's needs.

Roman's tongue slid in between her wet folds, making her whimper. Helen was ready to loose it the minute she felt his teeth gently nibbling on her clit.

"Roman… "She moaned as she pushed her thighs up, wanting to feel his tongue even more. God… that man was going to kill her one day. He and his heavenly tongue. Out of nowhere through her mind ran a question and she wanted to know its answer. How would Seth's tongue feel? Was he as good as Roman was? _Seth_… _mmm… Seth…. _Helen felt her climax building up inside of her body.

Roman felt her upcoming orgasm. That's why he hardened his work on her by slipping his tongue over her most intimate parts and sucking that little secret bundle of nerves even harder.

That was it… yes… Helen was ready to get her release. And she didn't lasted long before she felt the first wave of her orgasm washing over her. She let out a loud moan as her body shook in ecstasy.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Leave some reviews, please. Thanks. :))**

* * *

Helen took a deep breath before she walked out of the carriage. She had finally made her choice. She was going to leave everything behind. It took her four months to decide that. Seth had slept with Katherine, so what? Big deal. That's why she decided that there was no reason to avoid her brother. It wasn't her business who Seth slept with anyway. So it didn't matter. That's why Helen finally answered one of his letters and asked him if he would mind to spend some time with her. Of course Seth didn't mind. He invited her in his mansion to spend a couple of days together. And just as Helen thought, Roman didn't mind that either. He wasn't happy to have his wife and his baby away from him, but he was ready to do everything to make her happy. So he didn't pout too much and showed her how much he loved her one last time before she left.

Helen saw Seth standing on the front porch, waiting for her. When he noticed her a wide smile spread over his tired face. He looked like he didn't get enough sleep. He approached her and brought her in a tight hug. Helen breathed in deeply in order to remember his scent, although she had never forgotten it. She buried her face in his chest as he brought her even tighter to him.

"I missed you, Hel… "Seth murmured into her hair. And he really did. Usually his strategy was perfect. Every time. Or at least that was what he thought. This time he failed hard. When he thought that the time and the distance will help him forget her, he was wrong. It didn't happen exactly that way. In fact it was exactly the opposite. The time made Seth realize his true feelings for her and namely that he loved her. Not in a sister way. The distance only showed him how much he cared about her and how much he missed her. His love for Helen seemed to him even more sacred since they had to be separated from each other. Had to? No, they hadn't. Seth himself decided they had to. And there you go… he was unhappy, miserable. He couldn't really sleep at night. He wasn't really living. It was all his fault. No one else's, but his.

Helen of course didn't look different, not much at least. She was bigger and that was an understatement, considering the fact that she was four months pregnant, but she was still beautiful. Seth was ready to swear that the pregnancy had made her more beautiful than before. And somehow he was sure that she would be even more beautiful if she was carrying his child, not Romans. He had thought a lot these couple of months. And he was thinking about her and Roman a lot as well. Although Seth knew it was normal for his best friend to touch her, since they were married, just the thought of that itself made him sick. His own mind was messing around with him. There were images visiting him almost every night, when he had time to think and they made him angry. Seth didn't want anyone's hands on her.

"I missed you too, Sethie…" answered Helen.

* * *

The day went off pretty good. Seth and Helen had some tea, then took a walk in the garden and talked. About nothing serious of course. Just about how have their lives been lately. Helen couldn't force herself and ask him about Katherine. Although she wanted to know the story, she knew that it will hurt her to hear it. And she was glad that Seth didn't talk about that either. It was really nice day. Everything was fine, except the fact that Helen couldn't stop thinking about Seth and Katherine. But she told herself she won't ask. As she promised herself, everything was in the past now. That meant she wasn't going to ask. Ever.

Now Helen was lying in her bed. Yes… her previous bed and her previous room before she married Roman and moved into his home. And her mind wandered around. She couldn't sleep. She didn't want to think and she didn't want to be alone. She sighed, tossed the blankets to a side and got up from the bed. She slipped out of her room and quietly tiptoed to Seth's door. Helen slightly knocked. After a few seconds the door opened. Seth stood there with his messy hair and only in his underwear. He looked down at her, surprised.

"Hey… sorry… Did I wake you up?" Helen whispered, trying to ignore every part of his body. It was making her want sinful things. That's why she was concentrating on his face, no matter how hard that was.

"No, I can't sleep. Is everything alright? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" He asked worried as he looked down at her. She was wearing only a baby blue night – gown. It was loose, but it cupped her breasts perfectly and Seth could see her harden nipples, poking underneath the material. He licked his lips and put a lot of effort to look at her eyes again, no matter how distracting and begging for his attention her breast were right then.

"Yes, we are fine. Don't worry." Helen said and smiled up at him as she gave a pat to her baby bump slightly as if to prove her point. "I just felt a little lonely… and I didn't want to be alone. Do you mind if I stay with you for a while?"

"No, not at all… come in." Seth shook his head, closing the door behind her. He made his way to the bed again and he noticed that Helen was just standing there, not sure what to do. He pat the place next to him. Helen looked at her brother for a moment and then made her way to the bed as well. She laid next to Seth and moved closer to him.

They just stood like that for a while. Nobody was talking. They were just enjoying each other's presence. It was quiet until Helen whimpered slightly. Seth looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The baby… just kicked me…" Helen answered and within seconds there was a huge smile shining on her face. "It is for the first time! It has never kicked before!"

Seth looked at her weirdly. He wasn't sure what to say.

"There… it kicked again!" she almost yelled, which made Seth jump a little. "And again! Feel it, Sethie! You've got to feel it too."

Without waiting for an answer she grabbed his big hand and placed it over her belly. He felt it too. He had to admit that it was strange and funny, but it was a great feeling. Seth smiled widely as well.

"My baby is kicking!" Helen exclaimed happily again. She knew it wasn't something big, but it was exciting to feel your own baby moving inside of you. "Roman would be happy to feel it."


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: As always I appreciate some reviews. Thanks. :))**

* * *

Seth was smiling as he ran his hands over Helen's belly again. No, scratch that. He was grinning. He had moved in between her legs and now was gently stroking her baby bump. He didn't know why it was such a pleasure to him, but it just was. And he could tell she was enjoying it too. It was so nice and lovely feeling – oh… the new life…

Seth wondered if he'll feel that that way with any other woman at all… even if she was caring _his_ baby… It was great to be with Helen. He even talked to the baby and it started kicking a little harder. Not too much of course… he guessed it wasn't very big… How much of an energy and strength could have something smaller than his palm? But it still was great. Seth put his ear on Helen's swollen belly, trying to hear something, although he knew it wouldn't happen. He was really starting to love this baby. Or was it love? He wasn't sure, but it was a feeling that warmed everything in him… every single part of his body and it was almost making his insides melt. It was something that Seth thought he would never feel for this little thing inside of her… he thought he was more capable of hating it than anything else… but he couldn't. He just couldn't. It wasn't fair to make that innocent creature pay for his own mistakes.

He started to sing quietly, which made his sister chuckle. God… that man wasn't the greatest of a singer. In fact he couldn't sing at all… but he was doing it with such a goofy grin and he looked so proud of himself, when the baby started kicking again. Helen wondered if it was because the little thing liked Seth's voice or the contrary… the baby wanted to make him shut up. She chuckled again and buried her hand in his messy hair. It was soft… she loved that feeling in between her fingers.

When Seth felt Helen's touch, he was ready to moan in pleasure, although it wasn't that erotic. And not just that… He was ready to take her right there and then… to have her… to ravish her… like an animal. But he pushed away that urge and continued to sing to her baby as calmly as possible.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. It was an enjoyable moment… intimate even… but Helen couldn't help herself. She had to know… she might be hurt in the end… but she had to know… Nothing was bigger torture than the lack of knowledge.

"Seth?" Helen whispered.

"Mhmm?" It was the only sound he let out, never moving from his position. He didn't look at her.

Helen took a deep breath, before she asked:

"Did you really sleep with Katherine?"

Well… this question caught him off of a guard and it caused his full attention on her face. Seth's big brown eyes fixed on Helen's. She could tell he was picking his words carefully as he moved away from her, making himself as comfortable as possible on the other half of the bed.

"No… I have never slept with Katherine." He finally stated softly… he thought that there was nothing to lose. Helen deserved the truth.

"Then… why did she say that?"

"Because she is a bitch. She wanted to piss you off. I don't know why she decided that by telling you I had sex with her, she would succeed."

"You didn't deny it, when she said she enjoyed your time together…" Helen whispered.

"Well… I bet she did… Look, Hel, I'll just be honest… She kind of… pleasured me… uh… orally… once… "Seth stuttered. He was embarrassed. "When I think about it now… that was my biggest mistake. It gave her a reason to blackmail me. "

"How come?" Helen raised an eyebrow, not sure how to react just yet.

"Another name accidentally slipped from my mouth, when… uh… when I… uh… It was a name that could get me in a lot of troubles. And Katherine guessed that… so she decided to use it against me by saying she would tell Roman indirectly, if I don't… have more of these intimate meetings with her."

"Another name? Of the woman you said you are in love with?" Helen asked as she watched Seth slowly nodding. "Who is she?"

"I… uh… I don't really want to… go into that right now…"

"But I don't get it… why would it be bad if Roman knew? Who is she? Tell me, Seth!" Helen demanded. "Roman is cheating on me with someone and you know with whom… and she is the same girl you are in love with, right?"

Seth looked at Helen shocked. He shook his head negatively.

"No… no, Hel. That's not the case…"

"And what is it then? I want to know the truth!" Helen exclaimed angrily. Great. Her hormones were playing their sick jokes on her moods again.

Seth took a deep breath. He reminded himself that Helen deserved to know. He wasn't important in this situation. Only Helen was.

"You look so much like your mother, Helen… "Seth started and he saw the confusion over her face. " She was perfect… just like you. Look at you… your pretty face, your golden eyes, the perfect nose… the full rosy lips… and your soft pretty hair… The people might say it's just a chestnut color… but sometimes, when the sun is shining… it has the beautiful color of the autumn leafs. You are perfect… And now… look at me… the rough face… the brown eyes… that nose… and the lips – just one straight tight line… Even the hair… now that's a pretty normal chestnut hair… And you remember dad. I look nothing like him… almost… you look nothing like him… but I look nothing like you as well… What would your conclusion be, Hel? We are nothing alike. The genes are telling everything. The whole story is written in them. "

Helen was even more confused now…

"I don't understand…" She whispered… Where was Seth going with that? What genes? What story?

"We are not really siblings… not biologically… You are just the kid my dad loved more than me… he cared about more than me… And yet it wasn't his kid… But you are so adorable and I can't blame him… I love you, Helen…" Seth confessed. He saw the shock on his sister's face. Yes, he had nothing to lose. Not a single thing. That's why he finally got the guts to do the one thing he had dreamed of for so long now. He put his hand on the back of Helen's head, burying his fingers in her hair, and brought her for a hungry kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: A little boring chapter, I know, but never the less... leave some reviews, please. Thank you. :))**

* * *

It was raining. Oh the beautiful pure rain. Helen hoped that it will wash away the pain… the past… the feelings. Though it couldn't. That was up to her and no one else and she knew it.

Three months had passed since she visited Seth… _her brother_… Three months, but she remembered every bit of it like it had happened three days ago. Seth kissed her… and Helen repeated that kiss in her mind over and over again for the past three months. His lips were soft and gentle… a little insecure in that moment… but they still felt great. The second their tongues connected she knew that Seth was the reason why she wasn't happy and why her other relationships never seemed to work out. Helen remembered once one of the maids in Seth's house told her a story. It was about these so called soul mates. She told her that in the very beginning God made the souls as one… but then He separated them. That was His curse. And they were cast to exist separated… to stray alone and empty on the inside. … But sometimes… once in a while there were souls that met their other half… That happened very rarely, but it was the greatest happiness one could feel… It was just a story of course… one big lie. That was what Helen thought… But she was sure that she had met her other half already. She was one step away from the full happiness… it was there the whole time… in front of her… so close to her… but she never got to get that. That's why she was going to suffer for her blindness till the very end.

When Seth told her the whole story that day… to say that she was angry was an understatement. She was furious. That meant she had been living a lie this whole time… she was so mad at Seth… The minute they'd broken the kiss, she'd slapped him and ran back to her room. The next day she'd packed her things and she was ready to leave. Seth had stopped her of course. He'd told her how sorry he was… how he didn't want her to be mad at him again… that he loved her… and couldn't live without her... and then… he'd kissed her again… In front of all his servants, he had kissed his sister. It had turned into a bigger mess. No matter how much Helen wanted to stay there… with him forever and kiss him every day, she left with tears running down her cheeks. By the time she'd gotten home she was calm again. She had told Mrs. Adams and Roman that she'd gotten into fight with Seth again and didn't want to talk about it. And they, being the understandable people they were, never pushed her into telling them anything for which Helen was glad. Of course after her visit by Seth… she wasn't the same. She went back home absolutely changed… Roman and Mrs. Adams knew something was up, but never asked.

And there she was… thinking about Seth and her feelings for him for three months now…it was like dejavu from the last time. Seth had sent her thousand of letters… she never answered one of them. She couldn't face it yet.

Helen sighed. There was a sharp pain in the small of her back that got her out of these thoughts. She didn't take that as a big deal. She had gotten a lot bigger during these months, so that pain for her meant only that she had been standing straight for too long. That's why she went to the bed and laid on it. A couple of minutes passed… the pain was still there and there was a bonus… She felt a slight pain in her belly too… it was like her muscles there had tightened and didn't want to go slack again. She wasn't sure what was happening. But Helen relaxed, when the pain was gone in a few minutes.

* * *

"Mr. Reigns!" Roman heard a voice somewhere from behind him. "Mr. Reigns!"

He turned around and spotted one of the house maids, obviously worried, running towards him.

"Yes, Mary? What is it?" he asked calmly. The woman took a breath, before she stated.

"The baby is coming!"

"How so?"

"The mistress is giving birth right now!"

"What do you mean? That's impossible… there are still two months left before the baby is born." Answered Roman, getting more worried with every passing second. He wasn't sure he can process what Mary was telling him.

"I don't know… she is giving birth right now!" Mary repeated.

"Lead the way then, Mary."

* * *

Roman looked at Helen, gently stroking her wet from the sweat hair. She tiredly opened her eyes.

"What happened…? Is everything okay? Is our baby okay?" she asked worried. Roman smiled down at his wife.

"Don't worry, baby. Our baby is fine. Are you alright?"

Helen only nodded. The whole house was shocked that the baby came so soon. It was the end of the seventh month of her pregnancy. The little thing scared them all.

"Are you sure it's fine?"

"Yes… its fine… it's all fine. We have a strong little baby boy. He is too small… but that's understatement. Mrs. Adams is sure that he is fine."

"We have a boy?"

"Yes. I can't be happier. You gave me a boy." Roman smiled, kissing the top of her head.

In a minute or so Mrs. Adams entered the room again with a little bundle in her arms. She was smiling widely.

"Do you want to hold him, dear?" she asked. Helen nodded. Mrs. Adams gave her the baby, still smiling widely and hurried to get out of the room. She wanted to give some alone time to the young parents.

The minute Helen took her baby for the first time she felt a wave of warmth filling her whole body. Her baby. Her little sweet baby. He was so small… so precious and so small. Helen thought that she might break him. How could he be born so early? Oh, God… what if he can't survive, because he is so small? Without realizing it, she was silently crying.

"What's it, babygirl? Why are you crying?" asked Roman. The big smile on his face was now replaced with a worried expression.

"He is so small… it must be my fault. I fucked up our baby, Roman. I fucked him up. I'm so sorry." Helen answered in between sobs.

"Are you crazy? You gave me this beautiful little thing. You have nothing to be sorry for. And it's not your fault. He is just too curious for the outside world I guess." Roman smiled. "I don't want you to cry, okay? All it matters is that he is here with us. Small, yes, but healthy and alive."

"Do you want to hold him for a while as well?" Helen asked.

Roman nodded excitedly. Helen smiled up at him a little calmer now and gave him the little bundle. He looked even smaller in Roman's arms and she was in the verge of tears again. But she tried to hold it back.

"He is so handsome. I think we did well." Roman smiled, gently rocking his son in his arms. The baby didn't have much hair, but Roman could tell it was dark, almost black. He guessed his son got his hair. In a few seconds he opened his little eyes for the very first time. He probably couldn't see a thing, but Roman was ready to swear that he looked right into his soul, making his heart melt. His beautiful little blue eyes. He would be worried if they stay blue, but he somehow doubted it. He had heard that all the babies have blue eyes in the beginning. And he hoped it was true.

Roman smiled again and looked up at Helen that was looking back up at him. He leaned in and captured her lips with his.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Leave some reviews, please. I enjoy reading them. Thanks. :)**

* * *

"Are you sure you want this?" asked Seth unbelievably, eyeing his best friend suspiciously.

"Yes… of course I'm sure. Helen needs it. She won't admit it. I'm not even sure if she realizes it. But I know she needs it. And since I can't be the one to do that… you know I have to stay here, taking care of the house and the business… and all the other stuff… since I can't just leave… no matter how much I want it… I'm asking you for that. You know Helen better than anyone else. I know you got into some kind of fight the last time you saw each other, but she's not mad anymore. She's ready to forget and forgive. It would be a new start for you, guys. And besides you are the only person I can trust with her life." Roman stated truthfully.

_Only if you knew… _Thought Seth. Yes… if Roman knew, he would probably never let him near Helen again.

"Alright then… of course I'll do it. I'll do everything for Helen and you know that." answered Seth.

Roman nodded.

"I've been worried about her lately. Since before she gave birth to our little boy… she's been acting strange. She's built some kind of cocoon around herself. She doesn't let me in anymore. And now… all she does is spent time with Aiden. It's not bad of course, but she is fanatically worried about him. It's kind of an understatement of course… considering the fact he came a little bit earlier than expected and he was small… but he is six months old now… he is fine… Helen needs some time for herself… I think she's still blaming herself… "Roman explained and sighed. Seth patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry… she'll be fine. All she needs is a little time to relax. And that's what we'll do in North Carolina… we'll relax." answered Seth, smiling.

* * *

"Hey there, little man. You've grown up since the last time I saw you." Seth smiled, taking the baby from his sister's arms. The little boy giggled as Seth tickled his tummy with one of his long fingers. Aiden made a funny sound and reached out his little hand for his uncle's beard covered jaw. It was something he always did with his father's beard as well. Maybe for him that pricking sensation was something interesting. And Helen could understand him. She loved Roman's facial hair and as well Seth's too. "He really has grown up, Hel. He looks more like a human now. The first time I saw him… a few days after he was born… he looked like a piece of meat… but now… he is so fluffy!"

Seth smiled as he ran one of his hands over Aiden's messy black curly hair.

"Yes… now it seems like he's always hungry. He eats a lot… "

Seth chuckled slightly.

"There's no doubt he is Roman's son then. But even if he was skinny, there still would be no doubt. He looks exactly like him." Seth stated as he looked down into Aiden's grey eyes.

"Yes… "Helen agreed. She wasn't sure what to say to her brother. She wasn't happy that Roman wanted her to go to that trip without her baby, but it seemed as if she had no choice. She wasn't happy of course. How could she leave Aiden just like that? She was going to miss him for sure. But she wasn't worried about him. He was in good hands. Mrs. Adams loved him just as much as Helen did. A vacation like that could have a good effect on her. She had nothing to lose if she tried.

* * *

"What is he doing here?" Roman asked Jake once they were left alone.

"What do you mean? Wherever he is, I'm there too… "Jake answered calmly.

"I don't want Ambrose near my son… and more important I don't want him near my wife." Roman stated. When he heard that, Jake simply laughed. His brother looked at him dumbfounded. "What's so funny?"

"You don't want Ambrose near your wife? The funny part is that you let her on that trip with Seth… I don't get you Roman… You really don't know how to keep yourself safe and who are the people that can do you harm…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I trust Seth with my life. Just how you trust Ambrose… you can't blame me I don't like him… how suspicious is that… tell me… he left and that was the end of all these _accidents…_"

"You are starting with that again? Can't you just drop it already? Dean has nothing to do with that…"

Roman rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would say that…".

* * *

"So… Hel… how do you like it here?" asked Seth, smiling, when they got into the little wooden house in North Carolina. It was in the forest, far away from any kind of civilization. But that was okay. That was what Roman wanted: Helen to forget about everything that could possibly worry her and just to relax.

"It's… different… a lot different than Florida… but I like it here. It's autumn… the most beautiful season, did you see the trees?" she asked, grinning. "Everything it's so colorful… I love it!"

Seth looked at her. For the first time since the moment of his arrival in Roman's house, he had the chance to study her up and down. Not that he hadn't done that before, but after the birth her body had slightly changed. He was ready to swear that Helen was even more beautiful now. For six months she had regained her previous weight… at least almost. She wasn't fat for sure, but her breasts had remained bigger than before. Seth presumed it was because she was still breastfeeding Aiden. But the reason wasn't really that important. Not to him at least and not right then. All he knew was that he wanted to kiss her, to feel every part of her body underneath his palms and lips… he would love to touch these tempting perky breasts of hers…

"I missed you, Helen." he stated honestly. Helen looked at him with sorrow in her golden eyes.

"I missed you too." she answered, stepping closer to him so that her breasts were pressed against his abdomen. In that moment nothing else mattered except the two of them. And Helen wanted nothing more than Seth… she hadn't wanted anyone that bad in her whole life… "I really want you to kiss me, Sethie… yes… to kiss me and to take me… to make me fully yours… because I already am. I have always been. My soul has always belonged to you."

And that's what he did… he took her, ravishing her body. So far away from the world… no masks were needed. For the first time in their life's they were just Seth and Helen… loving each other with no barriers... They finally gave into the temptation and into their true feelings.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Okay... the first thing I want to say is... don't hate me too much. I'll try to explain everything in the next chapter... **

**As always leave some reviews, the criticism is very welcomed. Thank you. :))**

* * *

Helen was lying on Seth's bare chest, enjoying the feeling of his hands stroking her hair.

"It feels weird, doesn't it?" she asked quietly.

"No… not at all. It feels perfect. For the first time in my life I'm sure for something." Answered Seth.

"But we are brother and sister… and I'm married."

"Yes… I know… brother and sister, not by blood though. I was a brother for you all these years. That's what you believed I was, but to me… you were never a sister. You were always something more. From the very beginning." Seth admitted.

"What do you mean?" Helen asked, resting on one of her elbows, so she can look at Seth.

"Remember I told you how much I hated you in the beginning?" Seth asked and as she nodded her head, he continued: "Well… it was, because I actually liked you. I know you were a baby back then and I was a kid too… but I'm sure it started from the first moment I saw you. You were so adorable… so sweet, gentle and innocent. For the first time in my life God gave me the chance to love something so much, that I got scared… Yes, for sure it wasn't like my feelings for you right now… But obviously it was the beginning of everything… Anyways… back then I was 10… from the stories I have heard about my mother I was so used to the hate… and the coldness… and when you came… you melted all that ice around me. Something that scared the crap out of me. I wasn't used to affection… of any kind. But even though you were a baby… you showed me how much you can love and how big your heart really is… and it was going to take off the walls I have built around me so eagerly. Something I didn't want to happen and I couldn't let happen. So that's why, instead of giving into that lovely feeling, I picked the other option – to hate you… and I did very good with that… until… I realized you don't deserve that… all you deserve, Helen, is love… nothing less… "

Seth sighed as he finished his speech. There… that was the whole truth now… the reason why he hated her… it wasn't, because of his father… or if it was… it was, because he had more of Helen's attention back then. The truth was he loved her… since the very first time. He couldn't tell Jake that of course. He couldn't look like a pussy…

Helen looked up at him and smiled. She ran one of her hands over his cheek, then leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you, Sethie…" Helen whispered and returned to her previous position with her head on his chest. He smiled back… and both of them fell in silence for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each other's presence.

Seth was the first one to break it.

"Hel?" he asked insecurely.

"Yes?"

"What will happen, when we get back?"

She turned to look at his eyes again. That was what she had been asking herself for the last few days since they got in North Carolina.

"I don't know… Everything will be back to normal I guess…"

"Back to normal?"

"Yes… I'll go back to Roman and my baby, acting as if nothing happened… "

"I won't have you ever again?" Seth asked… he couldn't believe his ears… but he should've known. It was too good to be true anyways.

"Seth… you will always have me… I'm yours… body and soul… and I love you… but I can't just leave my husband and my baby. I love Roman… not the same way I love you, but I really love him. He is a great person. He gives me everything to make me happy… I can't do this to him… and most important I can't do this to my son. I can't leave him. It's not fair." Helen explained with tears, forming in her eyes. "I love you, Seth… but this… it can't happen again… There could have been a chance for this... for us...in a different time and under different circumstances maybe… it just wasn't meant to be."

Seth nodded his head without saying anything. Of course she was right. Even if she wanted to leave her family and be with him, he wouldn't let her. It wasn't fair… Roman would suffer… but mostly… the little Aiden would. Seth knew what it was like to grow up without a mother. And he wasn't going to let that thing happen to his nephew.

* * *

Helen sighed as she walked into the living room with Seth. Their vacation was over… the happiest time of her life was over. She wasn't going to be herself ever again. The mask will be Helen's companion in the eternity. Both Seth and Helen… got back home… but on what price? Each of them was alive, but they both knew that they weren't going to be whole ever again.

The moment they went into the house, they were informed that all of the men were hunting. Again. So they probably were alone for a little while.

Seth looked over Helen, who was watching him intently. He smiled and went closer to her, looking down into her golden eyes as he wrapped his hands around her waist. Seth picked her up a little and locked his lips with hers. Their last kiss was like their last breath. Lost in the moment… only if they could stay this way forever…

But obviously it wasn't possible.

"Well well well… what do we have here?" Katherine's voice came somewhere from behind them. That was what caused them to break the kiss. Both Seth and Helen looked at her. She was standing there… that sick smile on her face again… her eyes were focused on the little revolver, that she was playing with in her hands. Seth instinctively brought Helen closer to him.

"Katherine… what are you doing?" he asked calmly, his voice never cracking once. That was the best way to communicate with an insane person.

"I wouldn't be doing this… I swear… but he just doesn't want to die." She explained the smile never leaving her face.

"Who… who doesn't want to die?" asked Seth again.

"Roman…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh… Mr. Rollins… are you really that stupid… he had to die… but all my attempts failed so far… that's why I'm going to kill her… your precious little sister… that's why I suggest to move out of the way… "

"Why? Why should anyone be dying?"

"If I can't have him… then nobody can… don't you get it? Roman should be mine. I tried killing him on the first place. I paid to one person. He was supposed to kill him accidentally during his hunt, but he failed. That's why I decided to try to get rid of Helen… by starting that fire in the garden. She gave me a great idea by telling me that it was a hobby for her to take walks in there… that failed too… then I tried with Roman again, when I scared the horses… Someone should die… and someone will die… no failures this time… believe me." Katherine grinned, pointing the revolver at Helen. Nothing was in condition to stop her. Helen knew that. She was sick, she had nothing to loose and nothing was going to stop her.

Everything happened so fast that Helen couldn't really process everything. She heard the sound of the first shot and felt herself being pushed to the floor. And then it came the second shot… everything fell silent…

The last thing Helen remembered from that day was her own body; shaking with sobs over Seth's… she would never forget the last words escaping from his mouth.

"I love you…"


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Okay. I want to apologize that the last chapters were in a little bit of rush. And I want to tell that I never intended on turning the story like that. My original idea was a "Happily Ever After" end... with Dean... Yes, I was planning it for Dean... but I don't know what have gotten into me. I'm not into incest... so... sorry about that. And I'm sorry about Seth... I love that guy... but... it just had to happen.**

**I also want to apologize for all of the mistakes in the story, no matter of what kind were they. Since English is not my mother language(I'm from Bulgaria), the story is a little bit different and not so well described I guess. So sorry about that. **

**I want to thank to all who reviewed... they surely helped me a lot. Thank you, guys!**

**I'm working on another story right now... it must be posted soon, so if you think you'll enjoy it... you can read it... to which I'll be also thankful.**

**P.S. As always review, please. Thanks again! :)**

* * *

Epilogue:

Helen was sitting in the rocking chair on the front porch with her eyes wandering somewhere over the horizon. The sunset was painting the sky in that fire red color again. Just like the spilled blood after a ruthless war. Yes, after a war there was always blood and nobody was really winning. What can one win after all that pain and misery? Helen wondered why we start wars, when we know that we surely are going to lose… but now she knew the answer. Because we are humans… and that's what we do… we fight even, when we already know what will happen. It's in our nature. We just have to try… we have to feel the pain… it's a part of us. The greatest part. It's what makes us feel alive. When you are suffering… you know if it's worth it for sure. That's why we need the pain… to know that it was worth it in the end… and somehow… the best things in life come with a price. The greatest gifts are never worthless.

Suddenly Helen remembered the only snowdrop that was brave enough to come out of the earth a few years ago. It was so beautiful. So white… so different… and even though these flowers could usually stand against the winds and blizzards… it died. That little snowdrop… that daring snowdrop died… Because its place wasn't in Florida. It just wasn't meant to be there. And Helen was now sorry that she didn't pick it. If she knew it was going to die, she would have torn it off… so she would keep looking at it from close. She would never forget that little flower… never… It always reminded her of her love with Seth… Except… Helen managed to keep a piece of that impossible, forbidden love. It was the greatest gift she had ever gotten from anyone.

Helen was glad she hadn't cried for a long time… but it was an understatement. There were no more tears left. It had been a few years already. She moved on… what else could she have done? She missed him every day though. Every. Single. Day. And she often had nightmares of that day, when Seth died… to save her. He took the bullet meant for her… He died instead of her… Yes, Helen remembered very well the day Katherine killed Seth and then she killed herself. She couldn't forget it. The death of Seth. That was Helen's curse… she couldn't force herself to stay away from him, so that's why the destiny found a solution by taking him away from her. Helen wasn't blaming herself… No, not at all. She did the best thing she could – accepted her destiny.

Helen's thoughts were interrupted by her seven months old daughter. The little Evelyn was tugging at her mommy's dress, wanting to be picked up. Helen looked at the baby's grey eyes. Her daddy's eyes. She smiled, picking her daughter up and placing her in her lap.

"Mommy!" she heard her son's voice and looked up.

"What is it, sweety?"

"Look what I found in the garden!" The four years old Jonathan exclaimed excitedly, giving Helen a red rose. "Aiden pricked on it, but I think it's the most beautiful rose I have ever seen! It reminded me of you, mommy."

Helen took the rose. Damn it. Tears were threatening to escape from her eyes again. And the little boy, staring at her with his big brown eyes at her, wasn't really helping.

"Are you okay, mommy?" he asked.

Helen smiled.

"Yes, yes… You just reminded me of your daddy… He told me the same thing once." Helen ran her hand over Jonathan's chestnut hair. Her little gift… the only thing Seth left behind him…

The little boy nodded understandingly to his mother. His eyes traveled on something behind Helen and then he suddenly yelled:

"Daddy!"

"Hey there, little man." Roman smiled as he ruffled Jonathan's hair. "How are my girls?"

He leaned in to kiss Helen. Evelyn reached out her hands for her daddy the minute she saw him. And of course she got what she wanted. Roman was giving everything to their little girl. With the boys he was far stricter and Helen wasn't sure if that was the right way to bring up their children… But every time she saw her husband and daughter together… like right now, it warmed her heart. She loved Roman… he was great with the kids and with her… He didn't know that just two of all the three so far were his… but he never seemed to notice that anyways. And Helen wanted nothing more than to stay that way. They were happy… really happy and nothing was going to ruin it. No one was going to suffer, because of her ever again…

"I love you, Roman…" she confessed smiling. He looked back at her weirdly, but then smiled and leaned in to give her another kiss.


End file.
